


A Royal Journey

by Alittlegrape



Category: D&D - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on d&d, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, More fluff than angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alittlegrape/pseuds/Alittlegrape
Summary: Living in a world of magic and monsters can actually be pretty uneventful when you live inside the safety of city walls.But what happens when your closest friends bring you outside that safety?◇this is unfinished, and it's likely never to be finished. It was my first fic ever and I kinda lost track. So read if you'd like, but don't expect an ending◇





	1. Chapter 1

You live in a small country by the name of Estra, a place where all types of magic and peoples are welcome, which makes for an interesting life.  
In this country you live in the royal city of Ironwind, and you are a cleric, a royal cleric to be exact.  
You moved from home and trained to be one since the day you turned ten.  
Which isn't as bad as it sounds, as you wanted this, to be able to help people using the name of Apollo was always a dream of yours.  
Being able to help the royal family was just a bonus.  
You live in a house connected to the temple of Apollo by the castle.  
You live there with five other clerics who are all a good amount older than you, as they've basically adopted you as their child.

Most days you stay in the temple praying, helping people out who come in or practicing spells.  
And once in awhile you get to go out into the lower levels of the city to help those who need it most these days are your favorites.

It's another normal day in the temple, people coming in and out, praying, getting healing done.  
You're in the back room with one of the other clerics putting away some potions when you hear the door open, and you hear a familiar voice, “Y/n, Felix hurt himself again.”  
You smile and roll your eyes, “Again? What happened this time?”  
You walk out to the front where you see your two closest friends Felix and Chan.  
Felix is the Prince, and Chan is his closest friend (even though he's more like another parent) the Queen assigned Chan to keep an eye on him because of how much Felix likes to get into trouble. Chan is in full silver scale mail armor, and Felix is in casual light blue leather armor.  
“He tried to skip practice again and tripped on a log and hurt his arm.” Chan says with a sigh.  
“It was boring! We just keep doing the same things over and over!” Felix pouts.

You chuckle, “Let me look at it.”  
You walk over to Felix and take his arm to look at it and he winces, “How hard did you fall?? This might actually be broken!”  
“Your Mother isn't gonna be too happy about this.” Chan says.  
“Wait! Y/n! Can't you just, I don't know, use one of your spells and fix it??” Felix says in a small panic.  
“I'm not a strong cleric Felix, my spells can only do so much right now, I can go get Rita if you'd like, she's just in the back room.” You say turning to leave.  
“Wait! No!” Felix shouts, you turn back around towards him confused.  
“They don't know me as well as you do… they might put it back together wrong…” He says quietly.  
You and Chan look at each other for a second, and then laugh.  
“Ok, but you'll have to come back tomorrow so I can fully heal it.” You say still laughing a little.  
So you heal up Felix to the best of you ability, put his arm in a splint, then send them off and go back to your potions.

The upper city is bustling today, people walking around, shopping, talking.  
As they walk through the city, people stop their work or conversations to greet Felix with a bow or curtsy, Felix nods in acknowledgement.  
“So, which one of us is gonna tell your mom about this?” Chan says walking alongside Felix.  
“I don't know, either way she is gonna kill me…” Felix says looking dejected.  
“How about we tell her it happened at practice, that way she doesn't get as mad, plus, it's not exactly lying, you didn't get very far” Chan says with a laugh and a wink.  
Felix smiles and punches Chan in the arm “Rude. But thanks, I like that idea”

A small while later they arrive at the castle wall gates.  
The gates are an intricate silver, and are connected to a large brick wall.  
On either side of the gate there is a guard tower with a single guard in each.  
On the ground in front of the gate there are two more guards.  
“Your Highness.” they say in unison and bow.  
Felix nods and they open the gates so they can enter.  
On the way in they hear a familiar voice “Prince Felix!! Chan!” A smaller boy wearing dark blue wizards robes runs up to them.  
“Jeongin!” Felix shouts back.  
The boy kneels down to bow.  
“Jeongin… I told you that you don't need to be so formal around me.” Felix says with a bit of a frown.  
“Oh sorry… I forgot” Jeongin stands up.  
“Don't worry you're fine, now, why were you running so fast?” Felix asks.  
“Oh!! Yeah!! I learned a new spell! Do you want to see??” Jeongin says excitedly.  
“Uh yes!!” Felix says sounding almost more excited than Jeongin.  
Jeongin then pulls out a small spell book and a skinny twig like wand and reaches it out to cast the spell.  
“Hey! Not at the front gates!” A guard on the other side of the gate shouts. Jeongin freezes and lowers his wand with a bit of a pout “Sorry…” He says quietly.  
“Hey, why don't we head to the garden, there's a nice open area in there we can use.” Chan says.  
Jeongin's face lights back up with a bright smile and they head to the garden.

The garden is a lush green area full of rose bushes and fruit bearing trees, there is a small pond in the center with a small island with a bench on it in the middle, four bridges leading to it.  
Around the pond is a grassy area where the boys sit down to watch the new spell Jeongin has learned.  
“So, what happened to your arm?” Jeongin asks while they sit on the grass.  
“Long story, it's not important, what's important is seeing that new spell of yours!” Felix says changing the subject, Chan rolls his eyes at him.  
“Oh! Right!” Jeongin stands up “Ok ok, are you ready?” Jeongin pulls out his spell book and wand.  
“Of course!” Felix says excitedly.  
Jeongin waves his wand and speaks an incantation, there's a small spark from his wand, and three more Jeongins appear around him.  
“Ta da!!” Jeongin says triumphantly.  
Felix and Chan both stand up “Woah! There’s more of you!” Felix says a little shocked.  
Chan walks over and attempts to poke one and his hand goes right through it.  
“This is weird… but also really cool! Why did you learn it though?” Chan says as he continues to poke at the illusions.  
Jeongin shrugs, “I don't know, it seemed cool.”

They continue to mess with the illusions until they disappear a minute later. “Aw, that was a short spell” Felix says with a small frown.  
“Yeah, it only lasts a minute, I think it's supposed to be used in a fight” Jeongin says.  
“Sure, because you're gonna get in a big enough fight that you'll need this, the biggest fight you've been in was probably over a quill” Felix says with a laugh.  
“Not true! I've had sparring matches with my classmates and teacher before! Plus, I'm not just a wizard in training, I'm a war wizard in training, which means I'll be fighting alongside you if we ever go to war once you're king!” Jeongin says matter of factly.  
Felix’s face drops a bit “Oh, yeah, right.” He frowns and looks down to the side.  
“Oh, Felix, I'm sorry... I forgot you don't like talking about that…” Jeongin says apologetically.  
“No no it's fine, I really shouldn't get like this about it, it's gonna happen no matter what” Felix shrugs.  
They all just stand there for a moment. “Well, we really should get to your mother, I'm sure she wants to hear all about your day” Chan says breaking the silence, Felix lets out a sigh “Do we have to?” He whines.  
“Unfortunately, yes. Come on Jeongin, we'll drop you off at your place since it's on the way” Chan says as he begins to walk, and the other two follow.

They quickly make it to Jeongin's place, due to it being right near the edge of the garden.  
It's a wooden two-floor house with vines growing up the sides, and few shrubs around the bottom.  
It's not exactly the nicest place in the castle walls, but it is pretty.  
Jeongin heads up to the house “Ok we'll see you around, keep practicing!” Chan shouts.  
Felix waves, and they head to the castle.

The castle is made up of four large round towers, it is connected by tall walls that go a little past mid tower.  
The walls are made up of a light grey stone, and there are light blue banners and flags around the outside walls and the tops of the towers.

Chan and Felix enter through the main doors which leads almost directly to the throne room.  
The throne room has a long light blue and silver carpet, and the same coloured banners along the walls.  
It's a large room with a fairly high ceiling.  
At the far end of the room is the throne where the Queen is sat; on her right is a smaller empty throne, on her left is a young man with a scroll speaking to her about something.

When she sees the boys enter, she smiles.  
Although as she sees Felix arm her face fills with worry, and then her brows furrow and she lets out a sigh.  
She waves her hand to tell the young man to leave, he then bows and makes his way out.  
A little over halfway to the throne Chan kneels and bows deeply “Your majesty.” Chan says.  
“Paladin Chan.” She responds with a smile.  
Felix continues closer to the throne and bows, much less deep than Chan “Mother.” Felix says not making eye contact.  
“Felix. I see you've had an exciting day.” She responds.  
“What's the story today?”  
Felix takes in a deep breath, “Well, you see, I was at practice, and this hole, just appears out of nowhere, and my foot got caught, and I fell. See? And I didn't catch myself right, so now my arm is hurt.” Felix says very quickly.  
“I see, and why did you not get it fully healed by the clerics? We have some that are strong enough to fully fix that.”  
“Uhh… because... the only one available was the youngest one, we'll be going tomorrow to get it fully healed!” Felix explains.  
The queen chuckles “I see. You sure seem to like that younger cleric down there, I sometimes wonder if you get yourself hurt just to see her.” She remarks.  
“What! No! Of course not! Why would you think that?” Felix says rushed and a little panicked.  
Both the Queen and Chan laugh “Alright alright, calm down.” She says still laughing a bit “I need to talk to you both about something.  
Chan, come closer to me.” She says in a more serious tone. 

Slightly confused Chan gets up and joins Felix, “Are we in trouble?” Felix asks.  
“No, not at all, the opposite in fact. You're getting to that age where you need to start being more mature, your teachers have told me that you've been doing well in your studies and it might be time.” She states in a serious tone. “Time…?” Felix questioned.  
“Time for you to go out and become the king this country deserves. I personally didn't want to do this but the council suggested this to be the best course of action. I'm sending you, Chan and whomever else who you see fit, to go outside of the city.” She states calmly.  
“What?! Why?!” Felix shouts.  
“Felix, calm down, she just wants what's best for you and the kingdom.” Chan says calmly and sets a hand on Felix’s shoulder.  
“But what if it's not what's best for me?? What if something happens? What if someone gets hurt, what if I… get hurt..?” Felix questioned quietly.  
“Felix… Dear... I know this is a bit scary, but you were going to have to this eventually. Your father had to do this, and his father as well.  
It's been a something that every royal prince in this kingdom has had to do. You are a strong, smart young man, I'm sure you'll do great.” The queen explains.  
“I guess… can I just have a day to think about this? It's a little sudden, I need some time.” Felix asks.  
“Of course, you have until tomorrow at this time to let the idea set in.” She responds.  
“Thank you. I'll be in my room the rest of the day if you need me.” Felix says as he turns and leaves.  
Chan bows deeply towards the Queen and turns to follow Felix.  
As they're about the leave the Queen shouts “Felix wait!” Both Felix and Chan turn back around “I love you.” The queen says with a soft smile.  
Felix smiles “I love you too.”

Later, Chan drops Felix of at his room, “I'll see you tomorrow morning, please don't run off or anything,” Chan requests.  
“I won't, don't worry. (Not far at least)” “What??”  
“I'm just kidding, calm down, I'm not going anywhere.”  
Chan furrows his brows and squints his eyes, “Alright, I'm trusting you.”  
Felix smiles, “Ok, goodnight Chan.”  
“Good night Felix.”  
Chan reaches out and ruffles Felix’s hair, then he turns and leaves.

Later once the sun is fully set and the stars are out, Felix leaves his room. There aren't many guards around at this time so he sneaks out easily.  
He makes his way to the garden and lays down in the grass next to the pond to watch the stars and think.  
After about half an hour of watching stars he begins to hear footsteps behind himself.  
He jumps to his feet and gets in a defensive stance “Woah! Felix, it's just me.”  
Felix relaxes “Jeongin, you almost gave me a heart attack.” He says clutching his chest.  
“Sorry… I saw you head out here and thought you might want some company”  
Felix sighs “Well, you're not wrong, I've just got alot on my mind…”  
“Ah, so, do you wanna talk about it…?”  
“Well yeah, mom is telling me I have to go out of the city and ‘become the king this country deserves’ and she says I'll be fine, but I'm not sure, I'm worried. What if something happens to the people I bring with me? What if I hurt someone? What we get lost? We could die out in the middle of nowhere?? What if… what if I can't become a good king… I'm not what this country deserves…” Felix sits down in the grass.  
Jeongin sits down next to him stumped for a moment.  
“Wow” Jeongin says softly.  
“Yeah” Felix responds.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes Jeongin speaks up, “Felix, why are you worrying so much? You are the coolest person I know! You're strong, smart, you know how to handle yourself in a fight, you have good friends who are willing to help you. I'm positive everything go very well.”  
Felix sits there for a moment, still looking at the stars, “Ya know Jeongin, you might be right. What if I am overreacting? I mean, I'll have Chan with me, and I can fight pretty darn well…”  
“See? You know I'm always right!”  
Felix then elbows him in the side  
“Ow! What was that for??”  
Felix just laughs and lays back down in the grass, Jeongin follows and lays next to him now also laughing.

“Hey Jeongin?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you a strong wizard?” Felix asks still staring at the stars.  
“You know it! I'm the strongest student in my class!”  
Jeongin sits up “Why?” He questions. “Well, mom said I should make up a team of sorts to go with me, do you wanna come with me?” Felix asks still laying in the grass.  
Jeongin's face lights up  
“Um yes!! I was hoping you would ask! I've learned a bunch of new strong spells, and I'll be really useful! You can count on me!” Jeongin says excitedly as he fully stands up.  
Felix now sits up, “Great! Be in front of the castle two hours after midday.”  
“Got it! I'll see you then.” Jeongin says as he lends a hand to help Felix up.

Once he's up, they walk to Jeongin's place, say their goodbyes, for now, and Felix makes his way back to his room without issue.  
And after some over thinking, he finally falls asleep.

The next day Felix wakes up early and Chan is already waiting outside his room “Did you sleep well?” Chan asks.  
“I did! Thank you for asking!” Felix says with a smile.  
“Well you seem much more chipper this morning, are you comfortable with the idea already?” Chan asks with a smirk.  
“Yup! By the way, we're bringing Jeongin with us!” Felix says walking away “Wait what?”  
But Felix is already at the end of the hallway.

Later that morning they make their way to the temple to get Felix’s arm fully healed.  
The temple of Apollo is made of the same brick as the castle.  
It's a wide one story building with a tall steeple.  
It has light blue accents and a flower garden that goes all the way around the base of the building.  
The actual temple area for prying is in the far back, and anyone is welcome to go into it.  
The front room of the temple is a warm comfortable room with couch like chairs that have pillows and blankets on them.  
There are potted plants in a few of the corners, and the far right corner has a desk that you're sitting behind writing some things down.

Chan and Felix walk in and you smile “Ah welcome back, are you ready for me to fix you up the rest of the way?” You begin walking towards them, “Yep!” Felix says with a smile.  
As you make your way over a young lady walks in “Um, excuse me?” She asks quietly “Ah yes, what can I help you with?” You respond.  
“I was wondering where the shrine was, I was hoping for a quiet place to pray.”  
“Ah yes, of course! Can you two excuse me for a moment?”  
“Oh, I could take her back if you'd like. I've been here to pray multiple times. That way you can get to healing Felix up the rest of the way.” Chan insists.  
“Oh alright, thank you Chan!” You say with a smile.  
She follows Chan to the back and you and Felix sit down.  
You take his arm and you begin to take off the splint.  
“So anything exciting happen since the last time you've seen me?” You ask with a smile.  
“Actually, yes! I'm leaving the city!” He responds excitedly.  
You freeze, “What?? Why are you leaving??” You furrow your brows and frown.  
“Mother is sending me, Chan, and a few others of my choosing to leave the city.  
She says its to turn me into ‘a king this country deserves.”  
As he's saying this, you continue to remove the splint and begin the spell.  
“Ah, I see… so that means I won't be able to see you for a long time?” Your eyes stay trained on his arm.  
“Actually, I was hoping you could join us! We could use another person who can heal besides Chan.”  
The spell finishes and you look back at his face, “Really?? Why me though? I'm not the strongest cleric, and I don't really know how to fight…”  
You look down, setting your hands in your lap.  
“Oh don't worry about that, I can teach you to fight! And you'll get stronger by coming with us!” He beams as he takes your hands from your lap.  
“We can get stronger together!” He says smiling happily.  
“Alright! I just need to ask my superiors and make sure I'm allowed to leave!” You say, now also smiling brightly.

You both sit there for a moment just looking at each other, until you both realize how close you are.  
You both let go of each others hands and look away, hoping the other didn't see the blush on your faces.  
You stand up and clear your throat “I should go ask Rita about this, I'm sure she'll let me go.” You say turning around.  
You then see Chan leaning up against the counter.  
“Oh, Chan! You're back! How long have you been there...?” You question.  
“Long enough” Chan says with a smirk.  
“Ah…” Unsure of what to say you just stand there for a moment.  
“Chan! Y/n is coming with us!” Felix says excitedly standing up.  
“It's not for sure, I still need to talk to the other clerics about it. Which I'm going to do right now, if you'll excuse me.” You say now heading to the back room. 

Chan and Felix wait out in the front room for about 15 minutes, Felix starts worrying “What if she can't come? What if she gets in trouble for wanting to leave? What if-” “I can go!!” You shout interrupting Felix.  
“That's great!” Chan exclaims.  
“Why don't you come with us to the castle? We can all talk about what the plan is there. Plus, I'm sure that Her Majesty would love to officially meet you”  
Chan says smiling.  
“Me? Meet with the Queen?? Right now??? I need to go clean up, I am not presentable right now!” You begin to fix your hair and dust off your clothes with your hands.  
“No don't worry you look fine! She won't care about how you look, just, don't say anything dumb” Felix says walking up to you.  
“Well, ok then… I can't promise I won't say anything dumb though…” You chuckle nervously.

With that you three leave the temple.  
At the castle Jeongin sits on a bench near the castle doors.  
“Chan! Prince Felix! And… person I don't know… Hi!!” Jeongin shouts.  
“Hey Jeongin!!” Felix shouts back and runs up to Jeongin, “This is Y/n, she'll be coming with us!” Felix says as you and Chan follow up behind Felix.  
“Oh, hello! My name's Jeongin, I'm a wizard in training!” He says proudly.  
“It's nice to meet you! I'm a cleric… in training” You say with a chuckle.  
“Good, now you two know each other, I'm gonna go inside with Chan and talk to talk to my mother. You guys stay out here, Chan will come get you shortly,” Felix states and then heads inside with Chan.

You and Jeongin stand in awkward silence for a few minutes until Chan comes back out to get you, and you both go inside.  
On the way in you quickly fix your hair and adjust your shirt.  
You stay close behind Chan because you're weary of doing anything wrong.  
You three walk in and Felix smiles.  
You make it little over halfway to the throne, and Chan stops both of you and kneels to bow deeply towards the Queen.  
You and Jeongin copy him.  
“Please stand. Come closer to me.” the Queen commands.  
All three of you stand and make your way to the throne.  
“So, these are the people you choose to take with you?” She asks.  
“Yes.” Felix responds with a nod.  
“I see. Please, introduce yourselves.” She instructs.  
Jeongin goes up first, he kneels and bows deeply.  
“Your majesty, my name is Jeongin Yang, wizard in training, it is an honor to meet you.”  
The queen nods and smiles.  
Jeongin stand up and returns to Chan's side.  
You then go up and kneel to bow.  
“Your majesty, my name is Y/n Y/ln, royal cleric of Apollo. It is an honor to meet you.”  
The queen nods and smiles.  
“Ah, Y/n, so you're the young cleric Felix tells me so much about” She says with a smile.  
You stand and make your way back to Chan's side.

“Please, Jeongin and Y/n, come closer.” The queen instructs.  
Jeongin and you both step forward.  
“Now, both of you have chosen to join Prince Felix on this journey. And you both realize how dangerous this is, correct?”  
“Yes.” You both respond in unison “Good, and you are both willing to risk your life for Prince Felix, correct?”  
Felix speaks up “Mother-”  
“Yes.” You and Jeongin respond without a second thought.  
Felix stands there a little slack jawed.  
Chan smirks, and The Queen smiles.  
“Good. I can now comfortably send my son into the world with you. Please, keep him, and each other safe.”  
“Yes your majesty.” You and Jeongin say in unison.

“Now, you all should prepare to leave in the morning, I recommend you stop at The Heart on the way out, it's the royal guard quarters in the lowest level of the city, they should have requests for you to pick up there.”  
“Understood, thank you your majesty.” Chan says with a bow and turns to leave.  
You and Jeongin bow deeply and do the same, Felix follows behind.  
“Felix” The queen says expectantly.  
“Yes mother?” He says turning toward her.  
“I love you.” She smiles.  
He stops for a second “I love you too.” 

Outside the castle you say goodbye to Jeongin, and he heads back to his place so he can get ready for tomorrow.  
“Hey, it's getting later in the day, we should walk you back.” Felix says.  
“It's not a very long walk. But alright, thank you!” You smile.  
So Chan and Felix walk you back to the temple.  
On the way there you spot someone, or something, lurking in the shadows of the alley next to the temple, “Hey, guys, I think someone's watching us…”  
You gesture towards the man.  
The moment you say that he runs off into the alley.  
“Hey!” Chan shouts and runs after him.  
Felix walks you the rest of the way to the temple.  
“I'm not sure I like the idea of you staying here with shifty people wandering around…” Felix states.  
“Felix, I'll be fine, don't worry, I've got the other clerics here.”  
About that time Chan returns, “I'm sorry, he was too fast, I couldn't get him.”  
“That's alright, we can tell the royal guard in the morning to keep an eye on this area.” You respond.  
Felix looks unsure but agrees “Alright, we'll see you in the morning then. If something happens don't do anything by yourself, make sure you get one of the other clerics.” Felix tells you.  
“Ok ok, I got it, I'll be fine, I'm going inside now, good night Felix, good night Chan.” “Good night Y/n” they respond in unison.  
You shut the door, and they head back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure finally begins!  
> But things are off to a bit rocky start...

You don't sleep much, you were far to excited, and nervous, but nonetheless you sleep.  
You wake up early, just before the sun rises.  
None of the other clerics are up yet, so you get yourself ready as quietly as possible.  
You make and eat breakfast, pack extra clothes, pack some potions, find the mace you have but rarely use, and pull out your armor.  
Your armor is very similar to Chan's, it's silver scale mail with light blue accents.  
You put it on and its strangely comfortable.  
By this time the sun is rising and the other clerics are now awake.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Rita, the youngest of the other clerics, and the one you're closest to, leans up against your doorway.  
You stand there for a moment staring at your mace leaning up against your bed frame, “Yes. I'm a little nervous, but I'm positive this is something I want to do.” You say as you turn to face her and grin.  
She nods and walks up to you for a hug, which you gladly except.  
“I'm gonna miss you kiddo. Don't go and get yourself hurt now.” She says hugging you tightly.  
“Don't worry, I'll be fine, I'll have Chan and Felix with me!” You smile with tears in your eyes. 

After you make sure you have everything and say your goodbyes, you go outside and head to the castle.  
On the way there you could swear it felt like someone was watching you, you stop and look behind you, but no ones there.  
You shrug it off and continue, being slightly more cautious than before.  
Once you get to the castle wall gates the guards stop you for a moment until they recognize you and let you through.  
You head to the castle and see Jeongin sitting on the same bench he was last time by the castle doors, when he sees you he smiles and waves, “Y/n!! Felix and Chan are inside talking to the queen, once they come back out we're leaving.” He says beckoning you to sit next to him on the bench.  
“Great!” You sit down next to him and an awkward silence passes over you two again.  
“So…” You say breaking the silence “Have you lived inside the castle walls your whole life?”  
“Huh? Oh, no, of course not! I was born in the second level, I decided to try to become a wizard when I was 11. I began to teach myself what I could with some simple scrolls my father found, I was able to learn them quickly so my father contacted the royal wizards. I was lucky enough to be chosen.” Hes says with a grin.  
“Ahh, I-” As you're about to speak the doors open and Chan and Felix exit, Chan is in the same armor, but Felix is now in light blue and silver half plate armor.  
“Hey Jeongin we're ba- Oh! Y/n!” Felix runs up to you, “Nothing happened last night, right?” He stops and looks at you intently, “Nope! I was fine, like I said I would before. Although this morning I did feel like someone was following me… I guess it's a good thing we're leaving today!” You say with a smile.  
Both Felix and Chan have a very concerned look on their faces, Jeongin speaks up from beside you, “Wait, you were being followed??”   
“Well, maybe, it only felt like it, but I'm fine, so we're all good!”  
“I guess…” Felix says “I really don't like this…”   
“Felix, it'll be fine, please don't let this keep you here. Plus, I'll have you three by my side, so there's nothing to worry about!” You smile brightly.  
“Come on, she's right. We can take whoever it may be! We can't let this stop us before we even get started!” Chan says putting a hand on Felix's shoulder.  
Felix stands there for a moment then nods, “Alright, but if you get that feeling again you tell us immediately.”   
“Ok ok, I will.” You say with a smile as you and Jeongin stand up and all four of you head out.

It's a bright warm morning, there are lots of people now moving around finishing setting up their shops.  
You walk down the main road, as you walk people stop what they're doing and greet Felix.  
As you go past the wall that separates the Top and Second levels the atmosphere changes.  
It's not a large change, but it's definitely noticeable.  
The streets a little less well kept, and the houses are much less nice.  
The clothing people are wearing is slightly less nice, with less vibrant colors.  
As you walk down the main road people still notice and greet Felix, but not as formally, some even notice and greet you before they notice Felix.  
About halfway through the the level you get that feeling of someone following you, you glance behind yourself as you walk but see no one, you shake off the feeling not wanting to bother the others.  
You finally make it to the bottom level, as you enter there is another change in atmosphere, this time a bit more dramatic, it's by far the largest level, but it's also the least well kept.  
The roads are falling more apart, the clothes people are wearing are probably the same as they've been wearing for the last week, this is definitely the least wealthy level, but it's also the most lively.  
There are people shouting to get people to buy from them, there's children running around, a little boy runs into Chan's legs and falls over, “Oh, Hello there,” Chan says with a smile as he bends over to help the child up.  
“Are you alright?” He asks as the child stands up, “Thomas!” Another little boy runs up, “Are you ok- Woah!! You're armor is super cool! Are you super rich??” He looks at chan in wonder.  
Chan laughs, “Not exactly,”  
“Thomas! James! Boys, where did you run off to?” A woman shouts, the boys then run and hide behind Chan's legs “You have to hide us!”   
“Oh? Who are you hiding from?”  
“Our mom!” They both say in unison.  
Chan chuckles and a woman walks up, “Excuse me, have you seem two small boys? About this tall?” She gestures with her hand as she notices them hiding behind Chan and she grins.  
Although once she sees the cloths you all are in and realizes that you're from the higher levels she panics a bit “Oh… oh my, I am so sorry! Boys these people are very busy, we should leave them alone.” She now grabs the boys “Awww, but mooom” the boys whine.  
“Oh no no, they're absolutely fine! Here” Chan bends over and gives each boy a gold piece, the boy’s faces light up “He is rich!!” The woman smiles “Thank you.”  
The woman takes the boys and walks off and the of you four laugh and head to The Heart.

The Heart is a large bunker like building, it's basically just a large cube.  
The inside is much nicer, there is a thick wooden desk with a burly looking woman behind it at the far wall.  
On the right side of the desk is a staircase that leads up, and one that leads down on the left.  
On the wall next to the door when you walk in is a bulletin board with different requests and jobs.  
“Ah, your highness, we've been expecting you.” the burly looking woman stands up and bows “My name is Kara Mason, I'm the captain of this branch of the royal guard, it's honor to have you here. Please, choose any request you want.”   
Felix walks up to her “Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you. These are my friends, Chan, Y/n, and Jeongin. They're the ones coming with me.” Each of you nod as he says your names.  
“I see, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Why don't you four take a look? The left side of the board are the requests inside the city, and the ones on the right are from outside the city.”   
All four of you start looking at different requests Jeongin points one out first, “Woah! We could go fight wyverns!”  
“I… don't think that's a good first job…” Kara says walking up to the board “Here, why don't you do this one, it just got posted yesterday.” She hands Felix a page that's asking to remove a small group of bandits from a town not far from the city.  
“It's an easy job, you four should be able to take care of a few bandits without hitch.”  
“Hey yeah, this seems simple!” Felix speaks up.  
“I like it! Let's do it!” You say walking over to look at the page Felix is holding.  
Jeongin pouts “I still think we should have fought the wyverns…”   
Chan chuckles “Come on Jeongin, this'll be just as cool, trust me. Plus! We'll be helping out a town in need!”  
“I guess…”  
And with that you all leave The Heart to finally begin your journey.

The walls of the city are very tall, taller than the castle walls, but they're made of the same brick, and the actual gates are a dark oak.  
There are four guards on both sides of the gates, and there are two guard towers with two guards in each.  
As you get to the gates the guards stop you for a moment until the recognize Felix and let you through.  
As you're passing through the gates Felix stops, you notice and turn around, “Felix? What's wrong?” You begin walk towards him, once the other two notice the also walk up to him.  
“It's just… I- I've never been outside the walls for anything before…”  
“Felix…” You set a hand on his shoulder.  
“There's nothing for you to worry about. It's not as crazy out there as you'd think. I mean, I came from out there, so it can't be that bad right?”   
He looks up at you “Wait. Really?”  
“Well yeah, for the first ten years of my life at least, and I ended up ok!”  
“Well, mostly.” He laughs.  
“Hey! What's that supposed to mean!” You punch him in the arm, “Ow!”  
You start to laugh.  
“Come on, let's go.” Still laughing a bit you give him your hand.  
He rubs his arm and pouts a bit, “That really hurt you know.” He takes your hand and begins to walk out of the city with you “Well maybe you deserved it!”   
“No I didn't!”

Outside the city walls is beautiful, to the left is a wide open field with a few trees scattered across it, and a forest at the far end.  
The other side is similar, but the forest is much closer.  
After walking a little less than a quarter mile you and Felix realize that you're still holding each other's hand, and you both let go quick and take a step away from the other.  
Chan just laughs quietly and Jeongin doesn't even notice.  
After about an hour of walking the forest begins to stretch over the road and you continue into the forest.

Once you've been walking through the forest for a bit you all decide to stop and take a break at a down tree.  
At this point it's a little after mid day.  
While sitting you get that feeling again, someone's here, “Hey guys, I think-” as you're saying this a hand grabs you and pulls you off the tree and you feel a cold metal to your throat.  
“Y/n!!” all three shout and stand up.  
“Nobody move! I won't hesitate!”  
“Ok! Ok. Calm down, what do you want? Our money?” Chan asks with his hands up.  
“No. I need your help.”  
“I don't think this is how you ask for help…” You speak up.  
“You be quite!” The man puts more pressure on the knife, you stop talking and swallow.  
“I need you to help me take out the bandits I'm part of.”  
“What…?” Felix questions, “isn't that what we're already doing? Taking out bandits?”  
“What?” The man loosens his grip on you slightly.  
“Yeah. We're supposed go get a small group of bandits out of the town a few miles out.” Felix starts lowering his hands to where they can get his sword from.  
“Well this was pointless… I feel like a moron now,” The man lets go of you and pushes you towards the others, you trip and Felix runs up to catch you.  
Chan pulls out his sword and points it at the man, Jeongin pulls out his wand and does the same.  
“Drop your weapon!” Chan shouts as Felix pulls you up and to the side.  
“Hey! I let go of your friend!” The man puts his hands up.  
“Drop. Your weapon.” Chan takes a step closer.  
“Ok ok! Gosh.” He drops his knife and puts his hands up, Chan put his sword to the man's throat and kicks the knife away.   
“Dude, chill! I'm not gonna pull anything else!”   
Chan squints his eyes, “How can we trust you won't?”  
“Because I can't get your help if one of us is dead.”  
“He's got a point.” You say now standing up fully rubbing your neck where the knife was.  
“What? Y/n, he just had a knife to your throat!” Felix exclaims “You're bleeding!!”  
You pull your hand away from your throat to look at it and see blood, “Ok, well, first of all: that's easily fixed, secondly: he just wanted help, and we're gonna be doing that anyways.”  
Chan sighs “Felix?”  
Felix gives the man a glare, “Fine, let him go, but if you do anything sketchy or hurt Y/n at all, you're done.”  
Chan moves his sword away from the man's throat, he relaxes and sits down, “Y'all are way too tense.”  
“Um, you kind of just had a knife to our friend’s throat! Of course we're gonna be tense!!” Felix shouts, you set a hand on Felix's shoulder “Felix, calm down, I'm fine.”   
“Yeah see? She's fine!” The man says.  
“Hey, just cuz I'm ok doesn't mean I'm not mad about you putting a knife to my throat.” You glare at the man, Felix chuckles.

“Hey Chan, you think you could help me with this? I can heal myself, but it's difficult.” You ask gesturing at your neck, “Oh, yeah sure. You two keep an eye on him.” Chan moves over towards you and the other two move in front of the man.  
“So, dark strange man. Do you have a name?” Jeongin asks sitting in front of him.  
“Well duh. My name is Changbin, master thief and assassin!” He says proudly and the other two raise an eyebrow, “What… ok, maybe not master, but I'm really good at it!” He says with a small pout on his face.  
The boys laugh and you and Chan walk over, “Well ok then Changbin, why do you need us then?” Chan asks sitting down beside Felix.  
“Oh! Right! I need you to kill the boss. There's something going on in that group, something more than just stealing and beating people up.  
We used to have two rules: don't steal from each other and don't kill, unless absolutely necessary.  
Well, our boss has recently removed the second of those, and he's brought in new guys from some, bigger boss i guess, which is fine, we've brought other people in before.  
But these guys are messed up! They'll kill for fun! They don't even take anything, they just, kill… It's turned the town in a bad way.  
It was a small town already, but with all this violence it's gotten smaller, and no one wants to come to it because they're scared.  
They just need to be taken down…”  
All four of you just sit there slack jawed for a moment.  
“This might actually be cooler than wyverns!!” Jeongin beams.

After sitting there for a bit Chan stands up “Well, since we were gonna do this anyway, I guess there's not really much more to talk about. We should get going, since there's a few more hours of daylight we should be able to make it pretty far.” the rest of you agree and get up and continue forward.

You walk for another few hours and the forest has gotten thicker.  
After a bit Chan stops and holds his arm out, “Wait…” He starts slowly reaching for his sword.  
Once the rest of you see this you start getting your weapons ready.  
You stand in silence for a moment before you hear a loud scream like yell and 5 goblins appear around you yelling and shouting things you don't understand.  
“Get in a circle! Backs together!” Chan shouts and you all do as he says.  
A goblin then aims and shoots at Jeongin with a crossbow and it hits him in the arm, Jeongin yells and shoots a fire bolt that hits and knocks over the goblin.  
He then speaks an incantation and streams of yellow energy comes up from the ground and hold the fallen goblin down.  
He then mumbles another incantation and shoots a bolt of fire at it again and it stops moving, and Jeongin breathes a sigh of relief.  
You then move up to the goblin in front of you which is holding a small scimitar, you swing your mase at it and miss and it laughs at you.  
You then swing again and hit it in the side stopping it from laughing and it glares at you with a small bit of blood at the side of its mouth, you laugh back at it.  
The goblin then swings its sword at you and cuts your leg, it swings again and misses “Ow! You little-” you start saying this as another goblin with a scimitar jumps and swings at you putting a good sized cut in your shoulder and you shout, it then swings again catching you in the same leg as the other one did.  
Chan then runs over and slashes the first goblin in the side with his longsword then swings again and cuts it in half.  
Another goblin yells and lounges at Chan and stabs him in the side with a dagger, it then pulls it out and slashes at his leg but misses.  
Felix then runs over and swings at it but misses, he swings again and hits it in the upper shoulder leaving its arm useless.  
He then feels a sharp pain in the back of his right shoulder, he turns around to see a goblin a few feet away aiming a crossbow at him, it laughs.  
Felix then grins and the goblin looks back at him confused, and then it collapses with a dagger in its back and Changbin standing behind it.  
Felix turns back to the goblin he was dealing with and slashes it one last time to take it out.  
He then hears you scream as the last goblin stabs you in the same leg it hit you in before, you yell and swing your mase at it with all your might, knocking it into a nearby tree lifeless.  
The guys stand there a little shocked at how hard you just hit, then you collapse, “Y/N!!” They all shout and run towards you.  
Chan runs up and uses cure wounds on you, “Is she ok??” Felix asks worried, “Felix, I'm fine, don't worry.” you try to stand up but fail to because of how beat up your leg is, Felix catches you and helps you stand, then helps you walk a little ways from the road where he sets you up against a tree.

Chan uses one of his stronger spells to close up most of your wounds to where you can stand again, you then go to Jeongin and Felix to remove the bolts from their arms.  
You then say a prayer and everyone's wounds begin to heal, “Ok, we should all just rest and we'll be better in the morning.”  
The guys then begin to set up a couple tents and a fire, you decide to go out and get wood for the fire, as you're leaving Felix shouts, “Wait! I'm going with you!”  
“You know I don't need a bodyguard right?”  
“Well, yeah, I just thought you might want some help!”  
“Oh, ok!” You smile and head deeper into the woods with him.

After you've been gone for a bit Changbin speaks up, “So… are those two, like, a thing?”  
The other two stop what their doing, Chan laughs and Jeongin looks confused, “No? Why would you think that?” Jeongin asks and Chan starts laughing harder, “Oh, Jeongin, your young brain amazes me.”  
Chan stops laughing and Jeongin looks a little offended, “What's that supposed to mean?? I'm not that young!” He pouts and Chan just chuckles.  
“To answer your question, no, they aren't, but they should be, they've acted like this around each other for years now.”

Around the same time in the woods you and Felix are picking up logs and branches and just other things you can burn.  
“So… you got pretty hurt today…” Felix states.  
“Yup.” you continue to pick up wood knowing where this is probably going.  
“You should really be more careful.”  
“Yup.”  
“You should have stayed back and let us take care of it.”  
“Why? Because I'm weak? Because I can't fight? You saw how hard I hit that thing! It flew! I don't need you babying me, I now know I can fight, and pretty well at that!” You're now giving him all of your attention.  
“I just want you to stay safe, and you're not safe if you're in a fight! We've seen what can happen today!”  
“Yeah, but I was fine, I'm alive, I'm standing.”  
“Ok, but what if you weren't fine? What if you didn't get up?”  
“But I did.” you're now getting a little irritated.  
“But what if you didn't?!” He starts raising his voice.  
“What does it matter ‘what if’?! Can't you just be happy I'm here now?!”  
“It matters because I care about you! And seeing you get hurt that badly made me hurt! Seeing you in that much pain hurt more than the bolt in my shoulder!” He shouts and storms off back towards the camp before he can realize what he just said.  
You just stand there possessing what you just heard, “Did he just…”

“Oh, Felix, you're back! Where's Y/n?” Chan asks peering behind Felix.  
“She's still in the woods.” He says deadpan.  
“What? You left her in there??” Chan stands up.  
“Well yeah, she can ‘take care of herself’ why should I worry?” He sets the wood down and sits up against a tree at the edge of the campsite.  
“Um… ok…? I hope you're right…” Chan sits back down where he was before.  
A small while later you show up at the campsite, “Ah, Y/n! I'm glad you made it back safe!” Chan gets up and takes the wood from you and places it next to the stuff Felix brought, “Thanks,” you smile and head over towards the fire.  
“Sure, he gets a thanks for worrying but I get yelled at.” Felix states irritated.  
You roll your eyes and Chan backs away slowly “Firstly, I was thanking him for taking the wood, secondly, I yelled at you because you keep treating me like a child!”   
You take a deep breath, “Felix. Can we please just not? This is pointless.” You walk over to Felix and sit down, “I'm sorry ok? How about this: I'll be more careful from now on, no more jumping into a fight without thinking, but that also means you need to stop treating me like I can't do anything. Deal?” He sits there for a moment looking to the side, “Alright,” He looks you in eye, “I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have treated you like that,” you smile softly and hug him, “Are we good now?” You ask, “Yeah, we should head over by the fire, it's getting cold.”  
Felix stands up and goes back by the others with you.

After a little bit of explaining to the others and some dinner you all decide to go to bed, which is a little strange for some of you because you're sleeping on the ground, outside, with little cover besides some trees.  
You do have a couple tents, but they're far too small for more than one person, so you decide to keep your stuff in them and sleep around the fire.  
You then decide on four people to take watch during the night, two shifts.  
The first two is you and Chan, and the others are Jeongin and Changbin.  
So you and Chan go sit up against a tree a little ways away from the campsite, you sit in silence for awhile until you know everyone else is asleep.  
“So… can I ask you something…?” you ask quietly trying not to wake anyone up.  
“Yeah sure, what's up?”  
“Well, you know Felix better than I do…”  
“I've known him for most of his life, so yeah. Why? Is this about your little fight?  
“Yeah, it is…”  
“Ok…?”   
You pause for a while while Chan sits there patiently.  
“I think, he might have, confessed to me in the woods earlier… But I'm not sure” you say very quickly and quietly.  
On the outside Chan stays very calm, but on the inside he is freaking out, “Well, that depends on what he said,”  
“Ok well-” and you explain the entire conversation from the woods and he nods along with everything you say.  
Once you finish he sits there with hands pressed together and up against his lips, “Well that most definitely sounds like a confession, but I don't think he's realized that he confessed yet.” He is still freaking out on the inside because his otp is happening.  
“I knew it!” You exclaim quietly, “But wait… what do I do now…?”  
“That depends, do you like him back?” he leans in real close.  
“I- uh- I mean- yeah…” you respond very quietly.  
Chan is now internally freaking out twice as much as before.  
“Then talk to him about it!”  
“I can't do that!”  
“Why not?? You both like each other.”  
“Because… uh… I just can't, not right now, I'm not ready for that…”  
Chan sighs, “Ok, I get that, take your time, going into anything before you're ready is definitely not a good idea. And don't worry, I won't tell him about our conversation.”  
You smile, “Thanks Chan, you're the best,”  
A short while later you both go get Jeongin and Changbin up for their shift and you and Chan go to bed.  
You decide to set your stuff up a few feet from Felix, and Chan sets his stuff up on the other side of him.  
The rest of the night goes over without issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was not planning on getting that violent...  
> Even so, I hope y'all liked it! Look forward to the next chapter next week <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew finally makes it to the town to rid it of the bandits, and learn some possibly dangerous information

The next morning you wake up a small while before sunrise, you roll over and see that Chan and Felix are still sleeping.  
Felix is closer than he was when you went to sleep, you two are about a foot away from each other now, you aren't sure if he moved closer or if you did.  
You end up just watching him, he's so peaceful, you've never seen him so still.  
“Wow…” you think to yourself, “I can't believe he likes me… out of all people…” you sit there smiling until he rolls over, you sigh and lay on your back and watch what stars are left as the sun begins to rise.

A small while later you all fully wake up and being packing up your things, you eat a small breakfast and head out towards the city.  
The forest continues to get thicker as you go and that makes you all a bit nervous, the trees are beginning to block out the light.  
Felix is glued to your side the whole time you're in this part of the forest, and you can feel Chan grinning at you two.  
After about an hour of walking through this the forest begins to thin and you see a crossroads with a sign with two arrows, one pointing to the left that says “Silvermire” and one pointing to the right that says “Deepwood”.  
Changbin points at the sign on the right, “Deepwood, that's it, but I can't go any further with you, if they see me with you they'll know something's up.”  
“Alright, that makes sense. But how will we know where to go? Should we have a plan?” Chan asks.  
“Ohh yeah good point. Why don't we sit down for a minute and talk?” Changbin moves to the side of the road to sit down and the rest of you follow.  
“Ok, so, the base is a mansion at the back of the town, it used to belong to the Harris family.  
They were the richest people in town, but they were very kind, they were the reason the town used to thrive, until we came in that is…  
We didn't kill them or anything, we just took over the house while they were away, I'm not sure where they are now, I just hope they're alright.  
I recommend you get to the far left side of the manor, there's a hole in the fence hidden by a large shrub, no guards should be there.  
Once inside the fence there should be a broken window that leads to a hallway, I'll meet up with you once you get into the hallway.  
Once you're in town you should stay at the pub in the middle of town for the first hour you're there, don't talk about the plan at all, we have people everywhere, if they hear you talk about anything to do with us they'll follow you.”  
You all nod in understanding, Changbin stands up, “Wait, before you go, is there anything we should know about the boss? Like does he use magic or anything?” Chan speaks up.  
“Oh right! No he doesn't use magic, but he is pretty strong, we also need to worry about the guys that were brought in recently, they're also very strong.”  
“Undersood” Chan and Changbin shake hands, “Good, I'll be ready for when you come to the mansion, I need to go in around the back, so I'll be making my leave, I'll see you on the other side.” He gives a thumbs up and disappears into the forest.

You walk for a little less than half an hour before you make it to the entrance of the town.  
The town is surrounded by an about 9 foot stone wall that's falling apart in most places and there is a place where it looks like there should be a gate but there is none.  
You walk into town and there a few people in the streets, the most you see are people just trying to get work done and some children playing nearby.  
You head to the pub Changbin told you about and it's probably one of the nicest places in town, and the most lively, but that's not saying much.  
When you walk in it gets quieter as the people watch you wondering why you're here, once you sit down they begin to talk again.  
There aren't more than 3 or 4 people here right now because 1: it's the middle of the day, and 2: there aren't many people in this town.  
You decide to sit at a table near a window, most of the people here look like they belong, worn out clothes, don't look like they've been able to bathe in a good while.  
But one table at the far side of the room, there are two men who definitely don't belong, one is in brighter colors like blues and purples, he has a few instruments hung on his back and hip.  
The other is in much more simple dark blue and black leathers and has a dark blue cloak, he also has a large bird of some kind on his shoulder.  
After a short while you stand up, “I'm going up to the bar, do you guys want anything to drink?”  
“Oh yeah! Ale!”  
“... Chan, it's barely midday… and we have things to do later,” you shake your head.  
“Oh, right… good point, I guess we should all just get some water and food then…” Chan pouts.  
You nod and chuckle as you head up to the bar, you tell the bartender what you want and you sit down while they get your food ready.  
“What's a beautiful young lady like yourself doing in a rundown town like this?” The man in the brighter colors asks and sits down next to you at the bar.  
“Huh? Oh hello, I'm just passing through with some friends.” You smile.  
“I see, well it must have been the work of the gods that you pass through the same time as I,” he says as he takes your hand and kisses the top of it.  
You just laugh awkwardly and look towards the guys, who both Chan and Jeongin are obviously trying not to laugh as Felix is glaring at the man next to you.  
“Han, stop it, you're making her uncomfortable.” The other man walks over.  
“But Minhooo,” he whines and lets go of your hand.  
The other man flicks him in back of the head and walks over to you, “I'm sorry about my friend here, he's a bit… eccentric at times, please, let me pay for whatever you're getting to make up for it.” he starts pulling out a pouch of money.  
You wave your hands, “Oh no that's far from necessary! It's just that no one's ever said such nice things to me before, I didn't know how to respond…”  
“Oh well that's a shame, you are very pretty, I would have assumed that the guys would be all over you.” He says with a smirk.  
You laugh a bit, “Well, I guess the guys where I'm from just have better to choose from.” You say with a shrug and the bartender brings out a tray with the food you ordered and some cups with water, “Oh thank you!” You smile and stand up, “Hey, would you two maybe want to join us? We've got an hour to burn and you seem like fun,”  
“Sure!” Han says excitedly. 

You head back over to the table and pull out two extra chairs so the other two can sit down, Felix is still giving Han the stink eye.  
“This is Felix, Chan, and Jeongin. Oh right, and I'm Y/n!” They all nod and say hello as you say their names.  
“It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Jisung Han, but please, call me Han.” He says with a bow.  
“Sure, don't introduce me or anything,” the other man walks over to the table, “My name is Minho, and this beauty is Faye,” he pets the large bird on his shoulder.  
“Woah… is… it nice…?” Jeongin asks with wide eyes and Minho chuckles, “Of course! She's very sweet, unless she's hungry…  
Would you like to pet her?” He says with a smile.  
“Yes!! Wait… is she hungry…?”  
Minho laughs, “No don't worry, she just ate.”  
Jeongin gets up excitedly and goes over to them, he then cautiously reaches out to Faye, she tilts her head to the side and then forward so Jeongin can pet her.  
As he touches her head she leans into his hand and her feathers fluff a bit, which startles him at first but then he just starts giggling, “She's so cute!” Jeongin beams and continues to pet her.  
“Oh she likes you!” Minho says as he pulls something out of a bag on his side, “Here, take this,” he hands a thick leather glove to Jeongin.  
“What's this for…?”  
“It's so you can hold her.”  
Jeongin gasps, “I can hold her?!”  
He quickly puts the glove on and everyone laughs.  
Minho hands Faye over and explains how to properly hold her, Jeongin gladly takes her, and slowly sits down across from you and continues to pet her.

“So, you're all in pretty fancy looking clothes, where are you from?” Minho asks as he sits down.  
“Oh, we're from Ironwind.” Chans says.  
“Woah! Cool! Does that mean you're rich and know the queen? I hear she's nice. And pretty.” Han says and Minho flicks him in the side of the head.  
Chan and Felix look at each other then look back at the other two, “Uh, in a way…” Chan chuckles, you and Jeongin are too busy looking at Faye.  
“Um, ok? What's that supposed mean?” Han laughs.  
Felix looks at Chan, and Chan shrugs, “What's the harm in telling them? Yeah, we know the queen, personally actually.”  
“No way! Is she super pretty like they say??” Han asks excitedly.  
“Um, well, she's my mother…” Felix says awkwardly.  
“Oh… OH! That means you're- Are we even allowed to be speaking to you…?” Han asks leaning on to the table.  
“Well yeah, why wouldn't you be?”  
“I don't know, maybe because we might get beheaded or something,” Han shrugs.  
“For talking to him?? Don't be stupid.” Minho flicks Han in the side of the head again, “Ow! Dude! Stop it!” He swats at Minho’s hand.

You all continue to talk and laugh for about an hour till Chan speaks up, “It's been an hour, we should probably go, we have people to meet with.” And he stands up.  
“Oh, alright, will you be back?” Minho asks.  
“Yeah definitely, if all goes well,”  
“And if all doesn't go well…”  
Chan just shrugs and the three of you leave the pub.

“Won't it be a little suspicious if we all go there together?” You ask while walking towards the mansion.  
“Probably, but I've got some spells that can help if we're spotted” Jeongin winks.  
You chuckle “Ok, I hope you're right. Either way, let's try to get there as quickly and quietly as possible.”  
The rest of them nod and you make your way to the mansion.  
You decide to move through an alley and move along the walls of the town.  
You all make it to the mansion fence quickly and without issue.  
Felix is the one to find the hole in the fence, he cuts off a bit of the bush blocking it so you can get through.  
You all make it through without issue and find the window Changbin told you about, It's a first floor window so it's easy to get in.  
Changbin is waiting right inside, “Good you made it! We need to move now, follow me,”  
You all move quickly through the mansion, and stop at a large door, “Ok, you guys wait out here, I'm gonna confront the boss, wait for my signal”  
“Wait, what's your signal?” Felix asks before he can go in.  
“You'll know” and Changbin goes in.

“Ah, Changbin, welcome back, did you learn anything from Ironwind?”  
“Yes. Your informers were right, the prince is no longer in the city,”  
“Good, and you followed him and know where he's going?”  
“Yes, but because you told me to.”  
“What.”  
“I did because I needed his help.”  
“What the hell are you talking about.”  
“I needed his help for this!” Changbin pulls out one of his daggers and hits him in the shoulder, “NOW!”  
The three of you rush through the door and you all pull out your weapons.  
“WHAT?” The boss shouts and reaches for a sword next to him.  
The boss is a tall more buff man with a shaved head and tattoos along both arms.  
Four more bandits rush up to you with swords and daggers drawn, one swings at Felix but he blocks it with his sword and pushes it off.  
He swings back at the bandit and hits him in the leg, he swings back catching Felix in the arm.  
Chan runs over and hits the bandit in the same lag making him fall to his side, Felix then moves up and hits him in the side of the head with the pommel of his sword knocking him out, “Don't kill any of them!” Felix shouts as another bandit runs at him.  
Meanwhile you and Jeongin are dealing with the two other bandits while Chan runs up to help Changbin with the boss.  
One bandit throws two daggers at you, one hits you in the shoulder and the other misses.  
The other bandit swings her sword at Jeongin hitting him in the side, he jumps back and mumbles an incantation and the yellow streams come out of the ground again and holds her down.  
You run up to the first bandit hitting him in the leg making him fall, Jeongin then uses the same spell and holds him down, as Felix knocks out the last bandit.  
You all run up to help the others to help, but they already have the boss on his knees.  
He's out of breath and has his hands on his head, “I can't believe you betrayed us, after all we've done for you.” He sneers at Changbin.  
“I didn't betray us, you did.” He says as he knocks him out with the back of his dagger.

Changbin ties him up and sets him up against the wall as the rest of the bandits begin getting up.  
The rest of you pull out your weapons and get ready to fight more, Changbin puts up a hand, “Stop, the boss isn't in charge anymore, leave them.”  
You put your weapons away and the female bandit walks up, “Changbin… what… thank you. The rest of us were cowards.” She looks down to the side dejected.  
“Hey, no, you're not, the only reason I could do this was because I was able to find help.” He says as the other three get up and walk towards you.  
“Wait, what about those other two guys you told us about? The ones brought in from higher up.” You question as more bandits start entering the room.  
“Oh they're not here, they had to report back to Tema, they left earlier today.” The female bandit responds.  
“Tema?” You sit down and take the dagger out of your shoulder.  
“Yes. She's who the boss started working for. None of us really know who, or what she is. But we do know this, she wants to dispose of the royal family and everyone who affiliates with them.” Changbin says now sitting in the bosses chair.  
“Wait what?? Why?!” Felix shouts.  
Changbin sighs, “I don't know…”  
“This could be bad, we should tell the queen right away…” Chan walks up to Changbin, “But we should rest first, Is there a place we can spend the night?”  
“Oh, yeah, there's a little inn next to the pub you went to, you can stay there.” Changbin explains.  
“Great, we'll leave first thing in the morning. Changbin, can we expect you to join us?” Chan asks.  
“Of course! You helped me, now I need to return the favor! But first, we need to take care of him,” he points at the boss.

Changbin stands up and walks forward, “Is mostly everyone here?” He asks looking upon the bandits.  
“Yes, mostly.” One of them speaks up.  
“Good, we can get down to business. Firstly, I need some of you to take and lock our former boss up, either in the basement here or the jail in town.”  
“Got it!” Two of them go get him and take him out of the building.  
“Secondly, this town needs to know it's no longer run by us, go out and tell people, and if they don't believe you let them, they'll see soon enough. And lastly, we broke this town, we need to fix it.”  
The rest of the bandits begin getting up and leaving the house to start doing as Changbin said.  
The rest of you go back to the pub and Changbin stays back to help. On your way there you notice bandits talking to townspeople, and you see many more people in the streets.  
Once you get to the pub you see many, many, more people there.  
They seem to be more jovial, there's singing, dancing and drinking.  
You see Han on a small stage near the back playing a flute with a a few other people also playing instruments and a woman is singing.  
You decide to head over to Minho who is sitting at a table next to the stage watching Han with a smile.  
“Oh! You're back!” Minho smiles, “This is crazy, this town is suddenly more exciting.”  
The three of you look at each other with grins, “We might know why…” Chan says with a smirk.  
Minho just looks back at you all confused.

Chan decides to get everyone drinks (we're just gonna say kids can drink in this au ok?)  
Which you don't drink much, being a cleric and all, so you get a little tipsy after one beer.  
And Jeongin is even worse, he's almost entirely wasted after one.  
Chan and Felix on the other hand have had a good amount before, so they just laugh as you and Jeongin giggle about dumb jokes and the guy that looks sorta funny in the corner.  
The music changes and people start getting up and start move some tables out of a small the middle of the room and you gasp, “I know this song! I used to dance to it with my friends at my old village!” You stand up, “Felix! Dance with me!” You grab his arm and pull him on his feet.  
“Huh? What? I don't know how to dance to this,” he stumbles as you pull him up.  
“Oh don't worry it's easy! I'll teach you!” You take both his hands and begin showing him the steps as other couples also start dancing.  
It's a faster paced song with clapping and stomping, there are people cheering and singing along with the musicians.  
The dance moves are very simple and Felix learns quickly, you hold each other's hands and stomp in time with the music.  
You begin singing with the music smiling brightly, Chan, Jeongin and Minho are cheering and singing on the side along with most of the other patrons in the pub, but Felix only sees you.  
The way your eyes light up, the way you move, how your voice is the most beautiful thing he's ever heard even though you're yelling most of the words.  
He can't help but stare.  
The music continues to build until it can't anymore it the song ends with a start as all the dancers stomp one last time and throw their arms to the side.  
There's silence for a moment before the pub erupts with cheers and yells people clashing pints of beer together.  
You're looking upwards to the ceiling as the song ends, as the cheers start you look down to Felix who is in front of you with a smile, you blush at the fact the he's staring directly at you.  
Your eyes lock and you two sit there just looking into each other's eyes for a moment before you both quickly look away blushing as Chan runs up, “Guys! That was amazing! I haven't seen anything like that in years!”  
“Neither have I! We used to do it in the small village I grew up In, we would do it during celebrations like weddings and festivals, it's always the height of the day…” you say with a soft smile.  
You all sit back down at the table and continue to drink into the night.  
After you and Jeongin can barely stand and Chan and Felix are getting pretty wasted you get two rooms at the inn next door, one for you and one for the boys and you go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting somewhere.

The next morning you wake up with a blinding headache and you can't remember much from last night.  
You use lesser restoration on yourself which takes away your headache pretty fast and you also start remembering more of last night.  
You remember dancing with Felix, you remember the way he smiled at you, and you can't help but to smile to yourself while you get ready for the day.  
Once you're almost fully dressed you hear a knock on your door, “Y/n, Jeongin is still out.”  
“Aw, ok, I'll be in there in a minute, I'm still getting dressed.”  
You quickly finish up and make your way a door down to the boy's room and knock on the door.  
It opens and you see Jeongin lying on one of the two beds in the most uncomfortable position you've ever seen and you just laugh, Felix is sitting on the edge of the other bed putting his armor on, when he sees you come in he smiles brightly.  
You start tapping on his shoulder, “Jeongin… hello?” You cast the same spell as you did earlier on him and he starts waking up, he blinks his eyes and looks up at you, “An angel…?”  
You laugh, “No Jeongin, just me,”  
He sits up, “Eh, close enough.”  
“Sure,” you laugh.  
“Whoa, I feel way better!”  
“Well yeah, I used a pretty good spell on you.”  
Chan laughs, “Ok Jeongin, now that you're up hurry and get ready, we're leaving right when Changbin gets here.”  
“Ok ok I'm moving, but I can't get dressed when she's in here,” Jeongin points at you.  
“Oh! Right! I'll go over to the pub and order breakfast. Should I bring it back here?”  
“Nah, we'll be there in a little bit,” Chan says holding the door.  
You nod and leave.

When you enter the pub you see Han and Minho at the bar eating, you sit down next to them and order your food.  
“Oh Y/n!” Han smiles brightly.  
“Hi guys” you smile.  
“You and Felix did great at the dance last night! You're such a cute couple!”  
“Oh, uh, we're, not a couple…”  
“Uh huh… so that means you're available?” Han smirks.  
“I, uh, well technically I guess…”  
Minho flicks him in the back of the head again, “Ow! I said stop hitting me!”  
“Then stop making her uncomfortable!”  
At this point the other three walk in as the bartender brings you your food, you all go sit down at a table.  
After eating for about ten minutes Changbin walks in, he sets two scrolls on the table in front of Jeongin, “What are these?”  
“Spell scrolls we found in the bosses stuff, figured you could use them”  
Jeongin's face lights up, “No way!! I'll definitely use these! Thank you!”  
He then spends the rest of the time you're in the pub reading over the spells and copying them to his spellbook.

You spend another twenty minutes eating and then all four of you leave the pub, but as you're leaving you hear someone shout behind you, “Wait!!” Han and Minho run up to you, “Can we come with? It doesn't matter where you're going, we're just wandering around anyways, having people other than Han to talk to would be great…”  
“Rude.”  
You look at the rest of them and they just shrug.  
“Sure why not, as long as you're aware there's possible fighting, and you might get hurt,” you say with a somewhat serious face.  
The two of them look at each other and then look back, “I think we can handle it” Han smirks.  
You all then leave the town together and head back to Ironwind.

You actually get there in one day this time due to no issues popping up, but it's beginning to get pretty late at this point.  
The guards stop you at the gate until they see Felix, “Ah your highness, you've returned much sooner than expected.” The guards bow.  
“Yes, but I'm not staying long, I just need to speak to my mother, and it's important, may we borrow some horses?”  
“Of course your highness, but we only have five, so a few of you will have to share,”  
“That's fine, thank you.”  
Five horses get brought out to you, Han and Minho share one and you get on with Felix.  
At first you don't hold on very tight because you've never been that close to him and you're a little nervous, “Y/n, hold on, I don't want you falling off.”  
“Uh, ok…” you wrap your arms around his waist, as he kicks and the horses take off.  
They go much faster than you were expecting and you let out a small squeak and shut your eyes tightly as you wrap your arms around him tighter trying not to fall off.  
Felix on the other hand is a smiling blushing mess, which he's very happy no one can see.  
After a moment you open your eyes and watch the houses speed past you and you're hands slowly start slipping from his waist.  
Once he notices he reaches down with one hand and pulls you up to hold on better, “You ok?” He glances back at you.  
“Yeah, I'm fine,” you readjust yourself and tighten your grip on his waist as he moves his hand from yours.  
After you get used to the speed you realize just just how close to him you are, you heart rate begins to speed up and you start grinning to yourself.

You make it to the castle far sooner than you would have liked.  
Felix jumps off before you and then reaches up with both hands to help you down, you hop into his arms and he lowers you to the ground.  
You're faces are very close at this point and Felix takes a quick step back, “I'm going in with Chan and Changbin, you four stay here,”  
You nod and sit down on the benches by the doors as they go in.  
They walk into the throne room but the queen isn't there, Felix sees two guards, “Excuse me, where's my mother?”  
“Oh your highness, she's in her study.”  
“Thank you!” He grabs Chan and Changbin’s hands and runs off.  
They stop in front of a large door on the second floor and Felix knocks.  
“Yes?”  
“Mother? It's me.”  
“Felix?” There's some shuffling behind the door before it opens.  
“What are you doing back so soon…?”  
“I have something important to talk to you about.”  
“Oh… alright, come in.”  
The three of them walk in and the queen sits down in a chair in front of a desk, “Now, what is it dear?”  
“Have you ever heard the name Tema?” Felix asks as he sits down in a chair next to the door.  
The queens eye go wide, “Where did you hear that name?!”  
“I- um, from Changbin…”  
“Who's that?”  
“Oh right! This is Changbin, we met him in the forest, he used to be a bandit, but now he's not, we helped him beat up his old boss.”  
“I see, it's a pleasure to meet you,” she smiles and nods towards Changbin as he bows.  
“Now Changbin, where did you learn that name? No one should know it, that name, and it's owner have been dead for years...”  
“Well, your majesty, with all due respect, you're wrong, for the name at least. Because my group was working under her, she was having us spy on the city, and she doesn't like you or your family at all…”  
“But that's impossible, she died, he killed her… She's gone! You must be mistaken!” She stands up and walks over to the window on the left side of the desk.  
“Mom…” Felix stands up, “Who is- or was she…?”  
“She was a good friend, an ally… but, she changed, her mind got twisted, she started messing with things she didn't understand, she put the kingdom in danger… she put you in danger… and she shouldn't be alive!  
You father sacrificed himself to kill her… he trapped her in her lab, he caused it to explode with both of them in it… she shouldn't be alive…”  
They stand in silence for a moment, “Mom… why have you never told me this?? Isn't this a little important??”  
“I was going to! I just never found the right time… I'm sorry.”  
Felix thinks for a moment, “We need to kill her. If she really is still alive we need to kill her.”  
“Felix no, she's too dangerous, I can't lose you too…”  
“Mom, I'll have friends with me, we'll practice, please, let me do this for father…” Felix has an extremely determined look on his face.  
“You're majesty, take it from me, we can handle this, we even have two more people with us willing to help.” Changbin speaks up.  
“I just- I don't know…”  
“Mother. Please.”  
She sits there thinking silently for a while, “Alright… but if you don't come back I won't forgive you.”  
Felix runs up and hugs her, “Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise.”  
They smile at each other, “I love you Felix, and I'll never stop.”  
“I love you too mom,” Felix smiles brightly and the three of them leave.  
The queen sits down at her desk and puts her head in her hands.

They make it back out to the rest of you and explain everything.  
“Wait, so we're gonna fight some possibly super strong crazy woman who killed your Dad?” Jeongin asks.  
“Essentially, yes.” Felix responds.  
“Awesome!”  
“Jeongin, you sound way too excited to possibly die,” you laugh.  
“Well when you put it that way it sounds worse…” the rest of you laugh.  
“Ok, since we'll be leaving in the morning why don't you three come stay at the temple? We have extra rooms.” You say looking at Han, Minho and Changbin.  
“That's a good idea, Felix, why don't you go with them, I'm gonna go talk to the guard about getting a cart so we don't have to walk.” Chan says as he mounts his horse and leaves.  
The rest of you nod and mount your horses as well and head to the temple.  
You show the three of them around and explain to the other clerics what's going on.  
They get them settled in and you and Felix take Jeongin to his place by the garden, after he goes inside you speak up, “Hey Felix?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Why did you take me with? Couldn't you have dropped Jeongin off by yourself?”  
“Well, yeah… but I wanted to show you something.”  
“Oh, alright,” you smile as Felix gets off the horse and starts leading it with you on it.  
“Close your eyes.”  
“Ok…?” You say with a small smile.

You walk for a small while before you stop, “Ok, open your eyes.”  
As you open your eyes gasp, you see the pond in the middle of the garden and you see a full moon and all the stars due to the clear night.  
“Felix… this is beautiful…” you sit in awe.  
“I knew you'd like it, this is my favorite place to come when I need to think.” He smiles softly.  
He helps you down again and he walks you down a bridge leading to the small island in the middle of the pond.  
You sit down on the small bench and stare at the stars and moon, “This is just so beautiful… I-” you turn to look at Felix who is smiling at you.  
“I-... Um…” you look away down to the other side.  
“Y/n?”  
“Hm?” You look back up.  
“I've known you for years now,” You look down at your hands in your lap.  
“and ever since that first day you helped me the temple, I've always thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever met...”  
At this point your heart is beating so fast it feels like it might pop out of your chest, you want to say something but your mouth won't move.  
Felix continues, “I've known from that moment that I've liked you, I just haven't had the guts to tell you… I understand if you don't like me back, I just needed you to kno-” before he can say anything else you're grabbing the sides of his face and are crashing your lips into his.  
He freezes for a second before he moves his hands to your waist and kisses you back.  
It's like fireworks are going off in your head, the world almost seems to spin as he slowly moves his lips with yours.  
You slowly pull apart and just stare into each other's eyes almost in a dase, “Hey Felix?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I definitely like you back,”  
He chuckles before kissing you again pulling you closer as you slowly run your hands through his hair.

You two lie down in the grass and watch the stars together holding hands, you point out constellations you've learned and how the stars look like his freckles.  
You stay like this for about half an hour before he stands up, “Come on, we should really get going, we've got a lot to prepare for.”  
He gives you his hand and helps you up, once you're up he laces his fingers with yours and walks you back to the horse.  
He takes you back to the temple and walks you up to the door before he softly caresses your cheek with his thumb and leans in to kiss you one last time, which you you gladly return smiling.  
“I'll see you tomorrow,” he smiles as he gets back on the horse and leaves for the castle.  
You go inside grinning like an idiot and lean your back up against the door as you shut it.  
“Fun night?”   
You just about jump out of your skin as you see Han, Minho and Changbin all sitting on the couches in front room of the temple.  
“I- uh-”  
They all just laugh, “Calm down, you don't have to tell us anything,”  
You sigh, “You guys scared the crap out of me, why are you still up??”  
“We were waiting for you.” Changbin says still laughing a bit.  
“Why…?”  
They all just shrug and you roll your eyes, “Nevermind, it doesn't matter, but we do need to go to bed, we have a lot to get ready for.”  
They all whine and get up and go to the guest rooms near the back and you go to your room.  
As you lay in your bed you just stare up at the ceiling, “Did that really… just happen…?” You touch your lips and smile.  
As you fall asleep the only thing on your mind is Felix's face.

The next morning you wake up just before sunrise and before the boys wake up to make breakfast.  
Which the smell of food wakes them up pretty quickly.  
After eating for a few minutes there's a knock at the door, you go and open it to find Chan, Felix and Jeongin with a cart drawn by two horses.  
When you see Felix you can't help but smile and blush a little remembering last night, and Chan definitely notices.  
You run off and finish getting ready as the boys finish up eating and do the same.  
Once you're all ready you pile into the cart and Chan gets in the front to drive and Changbin sits up there with him.  
The cart is definitely faster than walking, but not by much, it's definitely easier than walking.  
You make it to and through most of the forest in about half a day, once you make it to the crossroads again Changbin speaks up, “We should go to Silvermire, that's the way Tema’s goons go every time they report back to her,”  
Chan nods and you go left this time.

You make it to Silvermire in about an hour, at this point it's a few hours after middy.  
The town is on the very edge of the forest and is in much better condition and much larger than Deepwood.  
It once again has a wall around it but it's much taller, and it has an actual gate, but it is open.  
It's a very busy bustling town with people selling things from carts and people getting off work going home or to the local pubs.  
You make your way through the town and make it to a larger inn with a pub in the downstairs.  
You all go in and it's just starting to get active.  
Chan goes up to the bar and buys three rooms, “Hey is there a place we can keep our horses?” He asks.  
“Oh yes, we have a public stable near the gardens. Just go follow the main road for a while and you'll see it.” She smiles as she hands Chan the keys for the room.  
Chan smiles, “Thank you,” he turns to leave and stops, “Oh wait! One more thing, do you know anything about a lady named Tema?”  
She thinks for a moment, “Hmm it sounds familiar… you know who might know? The druid who helps with the gardens, lots of people like to hang out there so he knows almost everyone, he's very friendly.”  
Chan smiles and thanks her again before giving everyone their keys, one to you, one to Han, Minho and Changbin, and the last one stays with Chan because he's sharing with Felix and Jeongin.  
“We gotta get more girls in this group, bunking by myself is sorta lonely…” you whine as the rest of them laugh.

“I'm gonna go find a place to leave the horses, and also possibly learn some about Tema. Who wants to join me?”  
“I will!” You all say almost in unison.  
You all start laughing.  
“Well ok then, I guess this'll be a group thing.” Chan chuckles as you all start making your way to the gardens.  
Due to how large the town is it takes about ten minutes to get there.  
It's a very large garden, maybe about half the size of the castle’s, which is saying a lot, the castle garden is very large.  
You easily find the stables and Chan pulls up to it, a young man comes out and helps tie the horses up and parks the cart behind the building, Chan pays him a few gold.  
You all make your way to the garden, which is beautiful, it has all sorts of different plants and trees, there are bright flowers everywhere, and multiple pathways throughout it with a small house in the center.  
The house has a stone path leading up to it, and on one side of the house is a small koi pond, and a chicken coop on the other.  
As you walk up to the door and Chan knocks you ask, “Hey Chan? Who is this person anyway?”  
“Some druid, apparently he might know about Tema, he's probably some old man-”  
An attractive younger man, not much older than Chan opens the door.  
He's wearing loose dark brown and green clothes and has a small silver circlet with little flowers on it on his head.  
“Can I help you?” He asks softly.  
“I- um- uh-” Chan stumbles over his words as Felix pushes him out of the way, “We're looking for someone, we were told you might know something.”  
“Oh alright, why don't you you come in? I just made tea,” the man smiles softly gestures inside.  
“Alright, thank you.” Felix smiles and goes inside with the man and the rest of the boys, except Chan who's still standing in the same place as before, staring where the man was in the doorway.  
“Chan? Chaaan,” you wave your hands in his face, “Chan!” You snap your fingers at him.  
“Ah! What? Huh?”  
You laugh, “Great first impression,”  
“Y/n…” he grabs your shoulders, “This guy is way too pretty, what do I do??” He whispers in a panic.  
You start laughing harder than before, “Oh my gosh Chan, calm down, just be normal ok? Try not to freak out.” You state calmly.  
“Ok ok…” Chan takes a deep breath.  
“You ready?”  
“Nope, but I'm going in anyway.” He says as he goes inside.  
You simply chuckle and follow him in.

The inside is full of plants and vines climbing up the walls, there's an orange tabby cat in the window and a hot kettle of tea on the table, it's a very warm comfortable house.  
You and Chan sit down at the table with the rest of the boys.  
“I'm happy you came, I haven't had many visitors recently,” he starts pouring everyone tea, “My name's Woojin, I take care of this garden.” He smiles softly as he sits down.  
“It's a pleasure to meet you,” Felix smiles, “This is Y/n, Chan, Jeongin, Changbin, Han and Minho.” You all nod and smile as he says your names.  
Woojin and Chan make eye contact for a split second and Woojin smiles a little brighter, and Chan can swear his heart explodes.  
“Wonderful,” Woojin smiles, “Now, you said you were looking for someone right?”  
“Yes, we're looking for a woman named Tema, do you know anything?” Felix asks.  
“Hm, Tema… that sounds familiar…” Woojin thinks for a moment, “Oh! I do know that name! She came by about a month ago looking for some very poisonous plants, which I obviously don't have, she got very mad that I didn't and burnt down some of my plants and killed a few of my chickens… it was horrid…”  
“That sounds about right… do you know where she might have gone..?” Felix asks.  
“I think she mentioned something about Everbell… it's a town in the mountains, it's very far, and very dangerous…”  
You all sit there thinking for a moment, “I guess we're going there next,” you shrug.  
“Wait, you guys can't go there by yourselves, there are some crazy elementals, giants and harpies up there, you'll never make back alive if you don't have someone who knows how to navigate the mountains with you.”  
“Well where would we find someone who can do that?” Felix sighs.  
“I mean, I used to live up there…” Woojin states.  
“Oh! So would you be able to come with?”  
“Well… I could, I do have someone who could watch the gardens for me…” he sits there for a moment thinking it over, “Sure! Why not? I haven't been out of this town in a while.”  
“Great! Would tomorrow be ok for you?”  
“Sure! I'll be ready in the morning!” He smiles brightly.

You all stand up and make your way out of his house, at this point it's beginning to get dark and you see people lighting the lanterns throughout town, you all walk back to the inn, and om the way there you almost go over to hold Felix's hand but stop yourself since no one else knows yet.  
The pub in the bottom of the inn is bustling and lot's of people are talking and laughing, the boys want to stay in the pub and hangout, but you're exhausted and are ready to sleep, so you head up to your room as the guys order a round.  
After they all finish their first beer Felix speaks up, “Ya know, I'm actually pretty tired also, I'm gonna go up to the room, can I have the key?”  
“Huh? Oh yeah, here,” Chan hands Felix the key and he heads upstairs, but he doesn't go to his room.  
He instead knocks on your door, which you answer pretty quickly since you weren't asleep yet, as you open the door you smile.  
“Hey,” Felix grins and you let him in.  
Almost immediately he has his hands on your hips and turns you around and up against the door as he presses his lips to yours.  
You slowly move your hands up is body and to his hair as he tilts his head into the kiss.  
You part and he sighs as he presses his forehead to yours, “I waited all day for that…”  
“Why can't we just tell the guys so we don't have to hide this?” You move your hands to his back.  
“Because, they'll tease us.”  
You pout, “But I wanna hold your hand and stuff in front of them… and I don't wanna have to wait to kiss you…”  
He sighs, “I know… me too… I'll tell them in the morning, ok?”  
You smile and peck him on the lips, he then pulls you into a deeper kiss and you giggle into the kiss which makes him smile and you two end up just laughing with each other.  
As he pulls away he takes you cheeks in his hands and squishes your face, “Wow… how are you so cute?”  
He kisses the tip of your nose and you blush and hide your face in your hands.  
He chuckles and lets go of you, “I should go before Chan comes looking for me…” he kisses you one last time before he quickly leaves.  
You sit there grinning at the door for a minute before you lay down and go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

As Felix leaves your room he shuts your door and leans his back against it, he sits there for a second before he starts quietly giggling to himself as he covers his face with his hands.  
He sighs with a smile and turns to head to his room only to see Chan leaning up against their door, he jumps and almost falls over, “Chan! Hi! What are you doing here?!”  
“After you decided to head to the room I thought you might not be feeling well so I was checking in on you,” Chan smirks, “But apparently you're just fine,”  
Felix blushes, “I- uh- we were just talking, and- uh- we-”  
Chan raises an eyebrow, “Sure, because that was a reaction of someone who was just talking,” he chuckles.  
Felix’s blush deepens, “It wasn't anything like that Chan!! We were just… just kissing…”  
“Ah, ok. . . WAIT WHAT?!?!”  
“Chan! Shhh, people are trying to sleep… here, let's talk in our room…”  
They quickly make their way to their room and Chan eagerly sits on one of the beds, “Ok ok ok ok. Tell. Me. Everything.”  
“Alright! Alright, calm down…” Felix sighs, “So last night, after we-”  
“Last night?!?!”  
“Chan! Let me finish!”  
“Oh, right, sorry.” Chan is almost vibrating out of his skin at this point because otp has actually happened.  
Felix chuckles, “So last night, after we dropped off Jeongin at his place I took her to the the pond, and we kinda just sat there for a moment before I told her how much I liked her, and I was fully expecting to be rejected, but before I could even finish talking she was kissing me… and… it was so… wow… she was so... and her eyes that close were just… wow…” Felix smiles to himself as he stares at the ground, “I just had to say goodnight to her, I wanted her to be the last thing on my mind as I fall asleep…”  
Chan just about explodes, and something of a squeak squeal sound escapes his mouth as he tackles Felix, “I can't believe my little baby bro is going out and falling in love!”  
“Ack! Chan, I can't breath…” Felix flails his arms under Chan’s grasp.  
“Oops sorry… I'm just so happy for you…” Chan giggles as he helps Felix back up and Jeongin walks in very confused.

The next morning Felix quickly get dressed and leaves the room.  
“Hey, where are you going??” Chan asks.  
“I just need to talk to Y/n real quick, I'll be right back,”  
Chan smirks, “Alright, but we'll probably be downstairs by the time you're done,” Chan winks and Felix rolls his eyes at him and leaves.  
He quickly knocks on your door as you're still getting dressed, “Yes? Who is it?”  
“It's Felix!”  
You smile, “Wait just a minute, I'm not fully dressed!” You quickly pull on all your clothes except your armor and you open the door and smile and let him in, “Didn't we just do this?” You smile softly as you wrap your arms around the back of his neck and pull him into a soft kiss.  
He sighs into the kiss as he slowly moves his hands down your sides to you waist.  
You pull away and sigh, “that's never gonna get old…”  
You then move your arms away from his neck and go over to start putting your armor on, “Now, did you come here just for that or did you need something?” You laugh a little as you start pulling the bottom half of your armor on.  
“Um actually, I wanted to talk,”  
“Ok? About what?” You pull your chest armor over your head.  
“About, what we are…”  
You pause, “What do you mean?”  
“I mean, what are we to each other, like, are we a couple now?”  
You laugh, “Well, I mean, we've kissed like what? Four times now? I'd consider us a couple.” You shrug as you pull your boots on.  
“So… I can call you my girlfriend…?”  
“I-” you sit there for a second, “Huh, I guess so…” a smile slowly grows on your face, “My boyfriend is the prince…” you begin to giggle.  
“So that means my girlfriend is a princess,” he smirks as you start to laugh and hide your face in your hands to hide the blush now covering your cheeks.  
He walks over to you and moves your hands off your face and just smiles at you before he kisses you on the nose, “You're too cute, my heart might explode,”  
You giggle and blush deeper.  
“Hey, wait, aren't I technically not a princess unless I marry you…?”   
“Not technically, but I'm still gonna call you one,” he smirks and pulls you into a kiss that you smile into.  
You move your hands to the small of his back as he puts his hands back on your waist and pulls you in closer.  
He slowly moves his hands to your hips as he leans his head to the side to deepen the kiss.  
You move your hands up into his head and slowly run your fingers through his hair which makes him sigh as he slowly pushes you up against the wall behind you.  
He slowly pulls way before it's gets too far and just looks into your eyes and smiles, “I can't believe the most beautiful girl in Estra is my girlfriend.”  
You giggle and hide your face in his chest and he laughs.

You grab your mace and bag and make your way downstairs where the rest if the boys are now sat.  
“Oh Felix, Y/n! You took so long we already ordered, I hope you're ok with potatoes,” Jeongin smiles brightly as you both sit down at the table.  
You laugh, “Sure, I like potatoes,”  
Not long after you sit down the bartender comes out with hash browns and eggs and Chan quickly eats and stands up, “I'm gonna go get the cart and Woojin, I'll be back to pick the rest of you up in about an hour,”  
“Oh, alright, do you want any help?” Changbin asks still eating.  
“Nah, I'll be fine, thanks for offering though,”  
You look at Chan knowingly, “Are you sure Chan?”  
He sighs and rolls his eyes, “Yes, I'm positive, I will be, fine,”  
You simply laugh, “Alright, just don't freeze again,”  
Chan slightly glares at you as he leaves and you just laugh harder as the rest of the guys look at you very confused.  
“Y/n? What was that about?” Felix asks.  
“Oh nothing, you'll figure it out eventually,”  
The guys look twice as confused but continue eating.

After the rest of you finish eating Han slides over next to you, “So, you said you and Felix weren't in a relationship right? Why don't we-”  
“Uh, actually… Felix?”  
Felix just nods and smirks.  
“We actually are, starting two days ago… although we only just today agreed that we're a couple,” you chuckle as Felix laces his fingers with yours.  
“Oh…” Han sighs dejected and slides back over to Minho, “I guess I'll have to go back to hitting on you,” he winks at Minho and you all laugh not seeing how happy Minho is about this.

Meanwhile Chan makes it to the garden in about twenty minutes, he makes his way to Woojin’s house and takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.  
There's a pause before there's a slightly muffled shout, “In the back!”  
Chan quickly makes his way around the house and sees a large patch of sunflowers in an almost perfect circle but he doesn't see Woojin anywhere.  
“Um, hello…?” Chan looks around the area as a few chickens walk up and start pecking at his feet.  
“In here,” Chan hears from inside the sunflower patch and walks over to it confused.  
He walks around the side and sees a gap between the flowers, he looks in as Woojin pops his head out, “Oh! Hi! Um… Chan, right?”  
“I- um- Yeah! I'm here to get you,”   
“Yes, of course, I just have a few things to do first if that's alright, could you maybe help?” Woojin steps all the way out of the sunflowers and wipes his brow and leaves a smudge of dirt on his forehead.  
Chan can feel his heart speed up as he does this and sort of just stares for a moment, “Uh… Chan…?” Woojin waves his hand in his face.  
“Oh! Yes! Sorry, I'll help, what do you need me to do?”  
Woojin softly chuckles, “I just need you to bring these sunflowers inside while I put the chickens away and clean up, there's a vase on the table you can put them in, just fill it with water first,” he smiles softly as he hands Chan a handful of sunflowers and heads over to the chicken coop.  
Chan heads inside and quickly finds the vase and fills it with water, he puts the flowers in it and sets it back on the table.  
The orange tabby that he saw yesterday hops up into a windowsill and lays down.  
Chan walks over and begins petting it as he looks out the window where Woojin is carrying two chickens over to a fenced in area, he looks over and sees Chan in the window and smiles.  
Chan smiles back and quickly looks away so Woojin doesn't see the blush building on his face.  
After a minute Woojin heads inside, he walks over to a basin of water and washes his hands and face.  
He then turns to Chan and smiles, “Alright, let's go, my friend should be here to watch the place soon,”  
Chan nods and they head to the stables.

The young man who was there yesterday helps untie the horses as chan heads around the back to get the cart.  
Once they hook the horses up Chan sits up front to drive and Woojin sits next to him, Chan tenses up and silently starts panicking in his head due to how close they are.  
He takes a deep breath a looks over to Woojin, “You ready?”  
“Yup!” Woojin smiles softly and Chan quickly looks away as his heart speeds up slightly.  
They make it to the pub in about ten minutes.  
“I have to go in to get the rest of the group, you can stay here if you'd like, or you could join me,” Chan says as he hops out of the cart.  
“Oh, alright, I'll join you,” Woojin smiles and hops off the cart as well.  
“Chans back!!” Felix shouts as the rest of you look towards the door.  
Chan chuckles, “Hey Felix! Is everyone ready to go?”  
Felix looks around to everyone else and you all nod, “Seems so, let's go!”  
You all get up and pile into the cart, you sit as close to Felix as possible and lace your hand with his and he smiles.  
Woojin sits up in front with Chan and you smirk at them, which Chan doesn't see, but Felix does, as he follows your eyesight he sees how tense Chan is and slowly realises what you were talking about earlier.

You make you way out of town and head south from Silvermire, which is away from the forest.  
As you head away from the forest there begins to be less and less trees.  
After a small while Han pulls out a small flute and begins playing a little up beat song as Minho begins to sing along with him, it's a song about a pair of twins, a brother and a sister whose father left them and lost their mother at a young age, they grow up moving from place to place almost daily until they meet a ragtag group of people who take them in and become their family.  
The song ends with that and the rest of you smile and clap, “That was great! Minho! I didn't know you could sing!” You say excitedly as Han and Minho smile and bow their heads, “Well, when you spend so much time with this dork you learn some things,” Minho chuckles as Han elbows him in the side.  
You all laugh, “Hey, how long have you two known each other?” Changbin asks.  
“Oh, well, we've known each other for years now, we've kind of just been traveling from place to place, learning new songs, making different friends, it's a pretty good life,” Han says with a smile.  
Woojin looks back at the rest of you, “So are two like a couple or something then?” He asks and Minho begins laughing almost too hard and Han begins to blush ever so slightly which nobody notices, “You're hilarious!” Minho wipes a tear away still laughing as Han looks a little sad, but not enough where anyone notices.  
“No, we're not, we're just really good friends,” Minho continues to laugh a bit.  
“Well ok then…” Woojin chuckles seeing right through him and turns back around.  
He then taps on Chan’s shoulder, “Hey, you should let me drive, you've been at it for a while,”  
Chan shakes his head, “No no, I couldn't possibly-”  
“Please? You look tired…” Woojin frowns a bit.  
Chan's heart skips a beat at the small pout on Woojin's face, “I- um-” Chan sighs, “alright, but if you start getting tired I won't hesitate taking back the reins.”   
Woojin chuckles, “Alright,”  
Chan hands him the reins and sits back as Han and Minho start a new song.

As it starts getting dark you all see the very edge of another forest, Woojin pulls the cart over to the very edge of it a few feet away from the road.  
You all hop out and start to set up camp.  
As you pull out a tent Jeongin speaks up, “Wait! I have a new spell! We won't need to sleep outside!”  
The rest of you stop, “Wait, what??” Felix asks.  
“Here,” Jeongin pulls out his wand and spell book, “stand back,”  
The rest of you step back as he speaks a cantrip and waves his wand and a large clear dome appears, it's about ten feet in diameter.  
You all stand there in awe as Jeongin smiles triumphantly.  
“You all can go in and out of it freely, it will keep any rain or other things out while we sleep! I also have a spell called alarm, so we won't need to stand watch!” Jeongin states as the rest of you poke in and out of the dome, “Jeongin this is amazing!!” Chan smiles brightly as he ruffles Jeongin's hair.  
Jeongin giggles, “Thank Changbin, he gave me the spell scrolls!”  
Changbin chuckles and rubs the back of his head, “Hey, it's the least I could do to say thanks for helping,”

You all move your things into the dome and set up your bed rolls.  
“Hey guys, I'm gonna go get some wood so we can make a fire,” you stand up and start heading to the forest, “Wait! I'm going with you!” Felix shouts as he runs to catch up to you.  
You smirk, “You know I don't need a bodyguard, right?”  
“Oh don't start that again,” Felix chuckles as he follows you into the forest.  
“Hey Chan, shouldn't somebody go with them?” Chanbin asks as he ties the horses up to a nearby tree.  
Chan chuckles, “Nah, they're strong, they'll be fine if anything happens,”  
“That's not what I was talking about…”  
Chan sits there for a second, “...Oh! Wait… do you know…?”  
Changbin laughs, “About them finally being a thing? Yeah, they told us right after you left to get Woojin,”  
“Ah, ok good. But still, I trust them, they wouldn't pull anything… probably…”

Meanwhile in the forest, once you get to where you can barely see the campsite Felix grabs your wrist and pulls you close to him and you gasp at the sudden movement, once you realize it's just Felix you grin and move your hands to his waist.  
“I've missed you…” he says quietly, which gets you a little flustered because his voice is normally deep but right now it seems to have gone done a few octaves, which he definitely knows is messing with you.  
You clear your throat and recompose yourself, “What are you talking about? I've been with you all day,” you smirk knowing exactly what he's talking about.  
“You know what I mean,” he grins as he kisses you pulling you closer.  
You sigh into his mouth as you slowly move your hands up his chest and to his hair which makes him groan as he moves his hands to your waist and pushes you backwards up against a tree.  
You tilt your head to the side to deepen the kiss as you quickly move your hands to his waist and spin him around to where you're now pushing him up against the tree.  
He gasps and parts from you looking into your eyes wondering what just happened.  
You smirk and lean in to kiss him again as he tightens grip on your waist.  
You pull apart and he grins, “Ya know, I think I like this better,”  
You giggle, “Dork, come on, the guys are waiting for us,” you let go of him and start picking up wood for the fire.  
Felix just stands there up against the tree for a moment staring at you as you walk away, “Wow…” he sighs quietly.

A few minutes later the two of you make it back to the campsite laughing and poking at each other.  
“It took you long enough, we were starting to get cold,” Chan chuckles as the two of you set up a fire.  
“Hey, it takes a while to find enough wood,” Felix rolls his eyes as everyone sits around the fire.  
You cuddle up to Felix and Chan and Jeongin also cling to him making a big pile.  
The other four sit there a little confused before Chan grabs Changbin and pulls him in as he grabs Han and Minho pulling them with.  
Woojin just chuckles and sits to the side before you speak up, “Woojin, you know you can join the pile right?”  
“Wouldn't that be a little weird…?” he asks.  
“Only if you make it weird,” you shrug.  
He thinks for a second, “Well, ok then, I'm always down for a cuddle pile!” He then glomps onto the pile somehow almost encompassing the whole group in a hug.  
You all sit like that for a few minutes before Jeongin speaks up, “Hey, do you two have any more stories of those twins?”  
“Huh? Oh yeah!!” Han excitedly gets up breaking the pile, to get a small lute from his things.  
You all sort of end up separating a bit but you're still sitting pretty close, except you and Felix who are leaning up against each other with your hands entangled.  
Han begins playing a slower more ballad like song and begins singing as Minho slowly joins in.  
The song again is about the twins, but this time it's also about the people they met.  
The first is a very strong man who lived off the land with a group of unkind people, at a younger age he saved an elderly man from the groups hand and was beaten and shunned for it, the old man took him in and raised him as his own with his granddaughter who was the next member.  
She grew up to become a very strong cleric helping everyone and is loved by all, the two of them are extremely close.  
The next is a cunning bard who always lightens the mood with song and jokes, he is also infatuated with the young cleric who stays uninterested.  
Next is a young female druid on a journey to avenge her mother and become the leader of her people, she's a little flaky, but is one of the strongest members of the group.  
The last is an inventor who was practically royalty until his family was murdered and he was nearly killed and kicked from his own home, he made a deal with a devil to avenge his family.  
The rest of the song explains how they become very close helping each other achieve their goals.  
The song ends as everyone claps, “You two are so good! How many more stories if this group do you know?” Chan asks excitedly.  
“Thank you, there are many songs and stories of this group, they were legends in one of the countries I visited,” Han says proudly.  
“Whoa! You've been to other countries?!” Jeongin sits up excitedly.  
“Well of course! A bard gets around!” Han chuckles as Jeongin sits there amazed.  
At this point you're all ready go to sleep so you all head into the dome.  
You and Felix obviously sleep next to each other, the rest of them sleep in random spots throughout the dome.  
After about ten minutes it begins to rain and you couldn't be happier that Jeongin learned this spell.  
You fall asleep to the sound of rain and Felix besides you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've been real busy and I got a cold, but it's up now and that's all that matters ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got way more angsty than I was planning, it's also much shorter than the past few, but I haven't been able to write as much at once than when I started, so expect chapters less often

As you fall asleep there's a loud crack of thunder and you're suddenly in front a mansion inside the wall of a mountain.  
“Um… hello…? Guys…?” You look around cautiously and begin to walk towards the mansion.  
The rain is still pouring down, and as you make it to the large front doors they open, you pause but decide to continue anyway.  
You peek your head in as torches along the whole interior light, “I'm just gonna accept that as a welcome…” and you walk in.  
The first thing you see is a large room with another set of doors at the far end and two sets of stairs leading up to the second floor.  
On either side of the room there are two more doors, and on the ceiling is a large crystal chandelier producing a soft, eerie purple light.  
Every part of your brain is telling you to stop, but you continue anyway.  
It feels almost as if something is telling you to go upstairs, so you begin to walk up the left staircase.  
Once at the top you turn left into a long hallway which you follow all the way to a very intricate wooden door, it depicts a woman and a dragon.  
You slowly open the door as you hear a deep female voice inside your head, “So… this is who the little brat decided he liked… It's not surprising, you're very pretty… almost makes me feel bad to do this to you.”  
“What? Who are you? What's going on?” You ask as a flash of lightning lights up the room and you see a woman sitting in a large chair and a dragon wrapping around the back.  
Another flash hits and she disappears and still bodys appear across the floor, which startles you and makes you fall backwards up against the now shut door.  
You, being a cleric automatically jump up to check if they're all ok.  
The first is a young man in monk robes and tattoos down his arms, he's covered in cuts and burns and is unconscious but stable, you let out a sigh of relief as you move to the next person, another young man in a dark red and black cloak, he as well is stable.  
The room is somewhat dark so you can't see very well, you walk up to two more bodys who seem to have been holding hands, one's face down and one is face up, once you get closer to the one face down your heart drops into your stomach, “that… that's Chan's armor…”  
You quickly turn the body over praying you're just seeing things, but you're not.  
You flip him over to see Chan's face, bloodied and broken with cuts and burns covering the rest of him, “Chan!!” You scream as you kneel down and check for a pulse, but are unable to find.  
Tears begin streaming from your eyes, “no… this isn't right… Who are you?! Why did you do this?!” You shout hoping to get an answer, but you hear nothing.  
“...wait…” you quickly turn to the person beside him only to see Woojin in the same condition Chan is in, you check for a pulse but once again find none.  
You feel as if you're going to vomit as you slowly stand up, “no…” you begin walking through the bodies only feeling worse and worse seeing Changbin then Jeongin then Han and Minho, “no please no…” you look over everything and see one last body at the far end of the room in front of the large chair, “no no no no no no...” You run to the body which is face down in front of the chair, you collapse to your knees as you see far too familiar armor, “Felix… no… please…” you quickly turn the body over as you hear the same voice in your head now laughing.  
You see Felix, his face and body cut, burned and bloody, your body is shaking as you try to check for a pulse, but you can't tell, so you put your ear to his mouth to see if he's breathing, but there's nothing.  
“Felix!” You scream as you cup his face in your hands, “Please! Wake up!”   
The voice continues to laugh louder and louder, “FELIX” you continue to scream until there's another flash of lighting and you're suddenly sitting up in your bedroll in the dome, “Felix!!” you're sweating, your body is shaking, there are tears streaming down your face, you can't breathe and you feel as if you might vomit.  
“Y/n?! What happened?!” Felix is in your face holding onto your shoulders trying to calm you down and read your face.  
“Felix! You-... I-” you can still hear laughing in the back of your brain, “Get out of my head!!” You scream as you clutch the sides of your head and pull your knees to your chest.  
Felix's eyes go wide as he pulls you into his chest and begins petting your hair slowly “Shh… it's ok… I'm here now…” he looks over to Chan terrified as to what just happened as Chan moves over closer to you both and everyone else sits up worried.

You stay like that for almost an hour before you can say anything but you do eventually speak up, “Felix…”  
Felix who had almost fallen asleep holding you quickly looks up, “Yes, what is it??”  
You look up to meet his gaze, “Are… are you really here…? Is this actually you...?” You reach a hand up and touch the side of his face.  
He smiles softly and reaches his hand up to set on top of yours, “Yes, I'm right here…”  
You sigh and rest your head on his chest, “It was just a dream… it had to have been…” you wrap your arms around him as tight as you can, which isn't very tight because of how tired you are.  
The rest of the guys have begun to fall back asleep except Chan who's also sitting next to you, “Exactly, just a dream, it won't actually happen.” Chan sets a hand on your back.  
You sigh, “Yeah… I suppose you're right… it just felt too real,”  
Felix tightens his grip around you as you slowly fall into a dreamless sleep.

You're woken up by everyone moving around getting ready to leave and continue into the forest.  
You begin to sit up and start packing up your bedroll and start to put your armor on.  
“Are you sure you're okay?” Felix asks as he helps you pack up.  
“Yes, I'm fine, I just had a nightmare,”  
Felix nods but doesn't believe you, because you look awful, you have dark circles under your eyes which are still puffy and slightly red from all the crying.  
He leans in and kisses you on the forehead which makes you smile softly, brightening your mood a bit.

Not much later you all pile into the cart and make your way into the forest.  
You sit quietly up against Felix with your hands intertwined and once again Chan and Woojin are up front.  
A few minutes after you get going Jeongin speaks up, “Y/n? Are you alright? You seemed pretty upset last night, and you don't look great…”  
You sit silent for a second, “Yeah, I just had a really bad nightmare, I'm fine,” you put on a smile that nobody's buying, “Ok… do you maybe wanna talk about it? I find talking about it helps you realized how ridiculous it is,” Jeongin smiles softly.  
You tighten your grip on Felix's hand and he looks down to you, “I don't think that's a good idea right now,” he says as you lift your free hand, “No, no, I should… I mean, it does involve all of you… strangely enough,”  
Felix looks worried but nods anyways.  
You sit quietly for a moment trying to figure out what to say before you speak up, “It was so weird, and felt so real… I was in front of this mansion inside a mountain, it was beautiful actually.  
I went inside because why not? Everything was telling me not to, but I went upstairs where I found a fancy door, as I opened it I heard a woman speaking to me, she said something about, a brat? And who he picked…? I think she was talking about Felix.  
Once I got inside I saw a flash of a woman in a large chair, and a dragon wrapped around it.  
They suddenly disappeared and in there place around the room was… it was bodies…” you go silent for a second as you tighten your grip on Felix's hand even more, “Your bodies… and two I didn't know, some of you were still breathing, and others…” you feel tears at the corners of your eyes and you begin to shake slightly, “Others… weren't… and I couldn't do anything! My spells weren't working! I remember not being able to breath, and almost puking, it felt so real… the last thing I remember is crying over Felix and hearing a woman laughing…” at this point you feel tears running down your cheeks as Felix pulls you closer.  
Everyone stays silent, unsure of what to say.  
A moment later you see a raven fly over and land on a tree ahead of you, as you pass it it's eyes flash purple.  
You rub your eyes and blink a few times, when you look back, it's gone.  
You're a bit confused but it must be because you're tired, so you ignore it.

You travel for about an hour before the cart stops near a large pond, “What's going on?” Felix asks as you begin looking around.  
“Please! My friend!! I was practicing a spell and I accidently hit him and he's not waking up!” You see a young man in a black and red cloak yelling frantically as tears cover his cheeks.  
The second he says all of this both you and Chan stand up quickly, you leap out of the cart and run to the young man, Chan close behind you.  
“I'm a cleric, I can help! Where is he?! What kind of spell was it?!” You ask quickly.  
He begins to rush towards the pond and you follow, “He's over here! It was just a simple titlewave spell, he got caught and went underwater and didn't come up, I think he hit his head… I dived in and pulled him out but I couldn't wake him up...” He says as you see a young man in simple munk clothes and has tattoos along his body, he's covered water and is unconscious.  
As you see him you stop, he looks like one of the guys in your dream.  
So does the other man at that, you've never seen either of them before today, why were they in your dream?  
“What's wrong?” The young man asks as he kneels down to his friend, you sit there for a second more staring at the two on the ground, you shake your head, “... Sorry, it's nothing's wrong, let me see him,” you kneel down besides him.  
You feel for a pulse, which you find, but it's weak.  
You let out a sigh and smile softly, “He'll be fine, I just have to cast a simple spell”  
The young man lets out a sigh and relaxes a bit, “Thank goodness, I don't know what I would have done if I had killed him…”  
You place your hands on the unconscious man's head and chest and speak a prayer to Apollo.  
A soft yellow glow moves from your hands to his body, after a few seconds he breathes in heavily and rolls to the side to cough up some water.  
“Seungmin! Are you ok?! I'm so sorry! I should have been more careful!” The young man in black shouts as he helps his friend sit up.  
“Hyunjin please, you don't have to yell, I'm fine, and it's not your fault, I should have been less careless with where I stood.” Seungmin chuckles.

The rest of the group make their way over and make a small circle around the three of you, after a little while of Hyunjin apologizing over and over again he looks over to you, “Oh! Right, thank you so much! Uh…”   
“Y/n,” you smile softly.  
“Y/n,” he repeats “that's a beautiful name, I'm Hyunjin, and this is my friend Seungmin.” He smiles.  
You smile back, “It's a pleasure to meet you,”

Seungmin stands up with Hyunjin’s help and the rest of you begin to head back to the cart, “Hey,” Seungmin speaks up and you turn back to face him, “You guys wouldn't happen to be going to Everbell would you?”  
“Uh, yeah, we are. Why?” You ask.  
“Would it be too much to ask for a ride? If you can't, I totally understand, you've already done so much.” he asks as the younger few get into the cart.  
You look over to Chan and Woojin who are still near you, and Chan looks at Felix who just shrugs, Chan looks back at you and nods.  
“I don't see why not, come on,” you say, but you brain in telling you no because you're still thinking of how they were in the dream.  
You all pile into the now pretty much full cart.  
Right before the cart begins moving you see the crow again, whose eyes are once again glowing purple, as Woojin gets the horses moving you could swear the bird is watching you, but once again ignore it.


End file.
